The Eyes of Olympus
by bdog123
Summary: (First story) What would happen if a regular mortal wanted to go on an adventure with his favorite heroes and find out he has his own tricks that will either lead to saving or destroying Olympus with one of the most guarded kept secrets and even with a power only He knows? Find out in eyes of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

The Eyes of Olympus chapter one

Authors note: If there's anyone reading this, then please don't judge my story harshly. It's my first story and advice, notes, comments or all three will always be appreciated and I hope you enjoy my first attempt. That's it of my ramblings. Enjoy.

It's a stormy night on a beach in Florida as a lonely boy in a blue t-shirt, cargo pants, and black and white sneakers walks only a few feet away from the water as he tries to read his book, but the strong wind blowing across the beach throws the pages back and forth in his book. The water was acting just as destructive as it crashes on to the sand and recedes back to ocean as the waves get bigger as thunder booms over head louder. He closes up his book frustrated he can't read it without pages flying all over the place and he sits on the beach and watches as the storm becomes more aggressive.

"Gods. This getting bad. Zeus, Poseidon, what are you two fighting about this time?" He asks the sea, but there's no response and lightning strikes the sea in numerous spots.

He laughs to himself and looks at his book again and looks at the cover where lightning booms over head and provides enough light to illuminate the title "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" and he reads the first line again. It seemed fitting reading the book during a thunderstorm since that's where Percy's first dream about Zeus and Poseidon's fight happen at a beach with the sea and sky fighting against each other.

"He might have said he never wanted to be a half-blood, but finding out he was was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Other than meeting Annabeth of course"

He looks and stares out to the sea again. "You've got one hell of a kid Poseidon. Since he survived going into the bowels of hell itself I'd think that's an understatement. He did so much. Saved the world twice. All before he was even allowed to vote. He truly is the greatest demigod- no... greatest hero in history.

He gets up and wipes away the sand on his pants and starts walking further down the beach taking the long way home just so he can watch the sky and sea battle against each other more.

"Zeus. I hope you're taking better care of your favorite toy. You don't want some other guy able to snatch it up again."

He giggles and only a foot in front of him lightning strikes just as he were about to step and this sends him flying back and on his butt.

"Nope. You keep it. That's bolt is all yours. No one else would try to take it. Keep it. All yours."

He gets back on his feet and speed walks home seeing the storm is getting a lot worse and the wind is blowing harder.

"Gods. Please stop fighting. Florida doesn't need anymore hurricanes. Seriously we already punched out all of our hurricane cards."

The storm grows worse and he starts running home till he see's his house. A one story typical town house with a light coat of baby blue on the outside with a white roof next to an alley way. He walks into the alley made from wooden fences and he climbs the fence and falls into a little pathway on the side of his house with a slightly open window in front of him and he opens the window and climbs into the room and closes the window behind him.

"Home sweet home. I think I'm getting better at this whole sneaking out thing" he says to himself.

He looks around his room and he walks to his closet and opens the door and he puts his book back in there stacked up against nine other books and putting that book in the far left.

"My beautiful collection of Percy Jackson books. How I love you can not be described with words." He closes his closet door and looks at himself on the mirror and he flattens out his jet black hair since the wind blew it and made it a look like the wind slapped his hair from every direction and rubs his eyes and and see's some red in his milk chocolate brown eyes and he tries rubbing his eyes out and still see's some red around the edges.

"I need to get some sleep. School going to start up soon. I can't keep staying up so long."

He walks to his bed a few feet away and glades at the electric clock on a nightstand next to the bed that says "1:37 A.M" and he puts on his polar bear pajama pants and takes his shirt off and falls on the bed and he closes his eyes as the storm rages on outside and he falls asleep listening to the calm sound of the pouring rain where he had his worst nightmare yet.

Author's note: hola my new readers. I hope you enjoyed the first edition of Eyes of Olympus and I hope you stay for more. To all the people that have already starting reading this I finally gotten around to fixing chapter one. The first edition was full of grammatical errors and generally wasn't that good. But this newer version is even better. Anyway I hope all you fabulous readers liked this taste of my story and if you have any comments about anything let me know. I love reader feedback. Have a wonderful day and remember to stay beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes of Olympus Chapter 2

Author note: to anyone who's reading this: yes I know the grammar was awful and my chapter was really short, but it was my first time really writing so I hope you'll forgive me for that. Again any tips and advice like grammar and how to write would be greatly appreciated. Anyway thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope it was good enough to make you want more. I'm also going to try different ways of writing and see what I'm most comfortable with. Have a good day and enjoy this.

(Brandon's point of view)

I look up at the strange man who appears to be completely black like a tall humanoid shadow that was easily 7 feet tall with only his purple eyes that around his pupil have three rings surrounding and one ring inside of another with his pupil where it usually is and almost like ripples in the water. Out of all of I've had nightmares, I've never seen him before as I try to speak, but it's like my voice is gone when I attempt in vain to say something. The mysterious man looks something of a monster, but there was a type of old and mysterious aura that gives the feel he's powerful beyond anything I can imagine.

" Who? What are you? " I say scared and I slowly take a step back " Why are you here? "

The man from what I can tell smile's and speaks in a deep, old voice, a language I've never heard before and places a finger on my forehead and pain instantly shoots to my eyes and it feels like they're melted metal and they lost their shape, but still where they are and being molded to form something else.

I fall to the ground and cover my eyes as now my whole body feels in an unbearable amount of pain and I scream for it too stop. " GODS! MAKE IT STOP! SOMEONE! HELP ME! "

I then wake up in my bed scared out of my mind and in a cold sweat as my mom shakes me awake and tells me to calm down it was just a dream as my eyes dart around too find myself in my room.

"Wha-what happened?" I ask still confused. "It was only a dream honey. Just a bad dream" she says in a reassuring voice. I look at her and she seems just as scared at me and tries to put on a smile for me. "You're safe. I heard you screaming and I ran in and it looked like it was a really bad dream because you were thrashing around in your bed and covering your eyes" she tells me a little scared. "Are you okay?".

" I'm fine ". I try to say reassuring. It was just freaky. "This is the third one in a row and they're only making you react more and more...spastically " she says concerned. I know you like to keep your privacy, but I need to know what these dreams are about.

I tell her my first nightmare and second nightmare since they were the same. Me standing in the ruins of a city I didn't know and a feeling it was my fault. I caused the end of the world. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the third dream and she seemed to understand, and she looked at me with her big brown eyes like a puppy with her long brown hair and listened to every word almost like she heard them before. My mom is a nurse and this isn't the first time she woke someone up from a bad nightmare. She worked at the Jupiter hospital in good old Jupiter, Florida for 10 years in our one story town house that has been our home for years.

"And that's what happened. I caused the end of the world." I say over and over. "Oh honey. You're too hard on yourself. It means that you put too much pressure on yourself. You always think something bad is your fault, but there are things out of your control." She says like she said them before as then my dad walked in.

My dad is the closest thing to a hero I have. He works as a car salesman, but the way he acts like a leader would make I wouldn't be surprised if he was a a son of Zeus with his blue eyes and jet black hair and he's a giant that isn't exactly a body builder, but he never makes a second trip when we get groceries. He got us through hard times and even though he and my mom make much we still live comfortably and as they put it " there is always money for books ". My mom explains my dreams to my dad and he sighs and smiles a little.

"Son. Percy only took the weight of the sky for a few minutes, so don't put the weight of the world on yourself. It's good you want to do as much as you can, but like you're mother said. There are things out of your control." he says smiling. " I know". smiling a little.

Dad and I love the Percy Jackson books and he's the one that showed them too me and we make little inside jokes about them. Him showing me these books was the best thing that ever happened and he knows that. He says that I'm almost like Percy. I try and stay loyal to those close to me and will gladly go out of my way to fight what's not right. If he can find something that relates to Percy Jackson he knows that will make me smile no matter what.

"Hey I'm going to go back to sleep" I tell them smiling at them and they smile back. "Okay honey. Try and get some sleep. You only have one more week of summer than its back to school on? She says making sure I remember. "Gods don't remind me." I sigh. " September 10. My birthday. Yippie " * I say sarcastically.

They walk out and turn off the lights and I try and get comfortable as I try and go back to sleep, but before I do I look out my window and two shadowy thing moved out of the way from my point of view in a split second and from what I could tell right away one was a little taller than the other and I close my eyes and whisper. "Gods protect me and I hope this is just my imagination"

I close my eyes and go back to sleep where I had my weirdest dream yet that changed my life forever.

Authors note: so what did you think? Better? Worse? Please leave your comments or advice for me in the review below and as for the frequency of when I update these chapters I don't think I can really establish a schedule with school and everything always throwing me curve balls of how I spend my nights and general inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

Eye of Olympus chapter 3

Authors note: Hola to everyone reading this. I hope you liked the new way I wrote the story. However I feel like there's some confusion. The italics are a way to describe the setting or describe the details of characters and thoughts to you guys. I guess it kinda looks like a play, but I'm going to try and not use the italics and see if that makes the story easier to understand and if for whatever reason what I write may offend anyone like a certain word then please understand that's not my intention. Please let me know if I offend anyone so I can try and change that and make my story enjoyable for everyone. Also I'll try and stop ending on a dream cliffhanger. Finally I've noticed all the stories have super small text and you guys push through it too read my story I can't thank you enough. It seems like all the other stories have the same problem and I guess it has something to do with the website and I can't find away to make the text bigger and for that I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy.

(Still Brandon's point of view)

I walked around in what I guess is some sort of pitch black void. "Well this is definitely a first.I've never been here before. On the bright side least it's not a nightmare...I think, but far from sunshine and rainbows of a dream". I say surprised.

I keep looking around and out of nowhere above me a flash of light appear and I look up at the light and it's almost like a screen and it shows a guy with a body like a shadow in what I guess it's a battlefield due to the empty space of a field that looked like was recently on fire because the grass looked burned as far as the eye can see, guys and girls that look like teenagers in leather armor and some have helmets on their head with swords, bows, arrows, spears, and shields are scattered that look like they're all made of bronze and a good number of the weapons are broken. At first I thought it was the guy with purple eyes, but it wasn't. This person's eyes were blood red with a single ring around the pupil and three dots on the ring

"Oh come on! Enough of these mysterious people in my life. I'm already scared out of my mind." I yell at the screen.

The figure turns around and it looks like three people in armor carrying swords and their whole bodies are covered in bronze armor except for their eyes are charging at the shadow, but it seems like when they looked up at his face they fell instantly on their charge toward him and didn't get back up. I don't think they're dead, but I can't tell as all of a sudden the screen gets staticky.

" What the hell is going on? Am I going crazy or something!? " I keep yelling at the screen.

The screen changes again and I see two people in orange t shirts walking down an alley that seems really familiar. One seems pretty tall and muscular, but I can only see them from behind and he has black hair that's just a mess and a girl next to him who is definitely blonde and has curls that are beautiful to say the least, and they seems

to be on the side of an house and it looks like they're whispering something and I can only make out bits and pieces of what they're saying. "Think he'll come?" The tall one ask. " I wouldn't. If a couple people came to me at the middle of the night and told me to go with them. Then told me that family and I were in danger, I'd kick there butt ". The girl answers. " So we'll ask nicely and say please. When we get him to camp they should leave his family alone. " the tall one responds. The girl focuses then they stop and look into a window and down at a map with a couple green blinking dots next to a bigger red blinking dot. "We're here."

I shake my head in disbelief as I look into the window they're looking through. "No. That's impossible." I say stunned and scared with my eyes locked on the screen and the girls about to knock on the window.

I wake up hearing a couple knocks at my window and my eyes shoot up in pain again and when I run across my room and completely ignore the window that basically shows my whole room and I run to the mirror on the other side of my room that's also my closet door and I scream as I see my eyes are no longer the white and brown, but just the pupil and everything around it was blood red as I seem the couple speed off from where I can see them as they run in different directions and I look closely through my window and it seems like they're moving in slow motion as I look at their faces.

The tall one looked like he's been in a fight or two and has cuts and bruises on his faces and looks like his hair was in a hurricane because it was that messy, but eyes that are sea green and have a look of fear probably because they got caught. The girl was stunningly beautiful despite her own cuts and bruises on her face, but with eyes that are storm gray and that only makes me go more in a mental melt down as I recognize who they are then all of a sudden, I hear an explosion that sounded like it came from the kitchen.

"For the love of the gods! What now!?" I scream in a mix of horror and anger then I see my dad barging in with little cuts all over his body and what guess is ash all over his body and red pajama shirt and pants carrying mom with a bloody towel wrapped around her head and a first aid kit on her stomach as she lays unconscious in his arms wearing a white nightgown.

"We have to get out of here!" My dad yells at me then I feel a blast of water hit me and another blast washes over my dad as I see the boy from before jump in through the window what it looks like controlling the water he's got from who knows where and sending it into my house and if I had to guess trying to put out the fire as I couldn't see where it was going.

My dad looks in disbelief at the boy and I guess recognizes him to. "It's you. I don't know how or what's happening, but it's you. Percy Jackson" with a mix of fear and confusion in his voice.

(Percy's point of view)

I jump in through the window and I use the left over water from the storm in the in the alley into the house and looking for the fire I can put as I look at the guy who kinda reminds me of a tall male Thalia carrying a woman who looks hurt and the boy with blood red eyes that I guess is his son and the kid me and Annabeth were told to bring back to camp and they just stare at me.

"You have to get out of here! Now!" I yell at the both of them.

The father gets out of the house through the window carrying his wife then the boy vaults out of the window while I pray Annabeth is trying to contact Chiron to tell them what happened here.

"Shame I wasn't able to take out the boys parents. I've never let a target escape me." a voice speaks from where the fire is and I see an empousa with her red eyes and fangs reforming in front of me as I see ash and yellow monster dust cling to the regenerating body as it arms reforms along with half of its face.

"Hand over the boy and I'll let you and those mortals live" the empousa says confidentiality

I quickly pull out my pen and take off the cap and it grows heavier in my hand as I show Riptide and lunge at the monster.

"That's never going to happen!" I yell and barley miss the monster as it jumps back dogging the attack.

"Fine, then none of you will live!" The monster's nails turn into talons and just before it can attack me the tip of a knife blade shows up through its stomach.

"Like he said. That's never going to happen" Annabeth says from behind.

The monster explodes and yellow monster dust covers both him and Annabeth and all over the room.

"Where did the people go?" She asks concerned. "Out in the alley." I respond with worry in my voice as I look out the window and the woman on the ground with the father tending to her head wound and their son looking over her with tears in his eyes and his eyes change from blood red to a normal white eye with brown as I stare in disbelief.

"We should've gotten here sooner" I say with anger in my voice. "Percy there's no way we could've known" Annabeth says calmly and trying to make m feel better.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." I say getting angrier. "Look. No one die. Things happen and given our luck things like this happen. It's going to be fine now". I feel Annabeth's hand slip on my shoulder trying to reassure me. "We still saved them, but we can't stay long"

I look at the father finishing patching up his wife with gauze wrapped around her head and his mouth open about to say something, but the son says something before them.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." He says with a mix of anger and I think excitement in his voice.

Authors note: hey guys. Man did I make this a long one and now you know why I put the point of view. I think this will be a fun little thing kinda like in the Heroes of Olympus. Also schedule wise I'm going to try and upload a chapter once a week on Tuesdays more or less and yes I know this was uploaded on Friday, but that's because I need time to edit this. How do you like it without the italics? Better? Worse? Anyway I hope you guys liked it and leave any comments or things to point out in the review below and remember to stay beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes of Olympus chapter 4

Authors note: so? Better with italics or not? I need you guys to tell me if it was better or not with them. Also I finally showed the significance of the point of views. It's nice to switch it up. Also did you guys like it as long as it was? I was thinking I make each chapter around four pages long as it's obvious I don't have a specific size as evidenced by each chapter being longer and longer. I get so excited writing ideas just come out and then I'll find myself rambling...like right now. I hoped you guys liked the pervious chapter and if you guys have any ideas about the story, then let me know. I love reader input. Even criticize and tell me some things are wrong or just that stupid. I need and love your guys opinions and my ear is always open. On to the story!

(Brandon's point of view)

" You've got a lot of explaining to do " I tell the guy who is a perfect resemblance of Percy Jackson. "This is just to crazy on to many levels. First almost getting zapped on the beach, then people that were watching me ,and that be you and based on the other person I'm pretty sure that's Annabeth, and what the actual Hades is going on around here!?" The last part I scream at him as feel tears run down my face as I look back at my mom and get on my knees and look at my dad.

"I'm sorry this happened. It shouldn't have happened like this, but you are right. Me and Annabeth are following you and you were right about Annabeth being here. My name is Percy Jackson, but it seems you already know who we are. Somehow" Percy says calmly trying to ease the tension.

Annabeth jumps out the window and stands next my dad and looks at me. " I know you never asked for this, but now's not the time to be screaming at one another. If there was a monster here then that fire will definitely attract more of them. We have to get out of here now. If you know about us then you probably know about camp. But that's going to be a long drive and we'll explain everything on the way. You and your family will have to come with us. Please for your and your family's protection. " she says like she concerned with a hint of fear.

"Am I demigod?" I say with a mix of fear and excitement. "We don't know. A stayr in the area reported your sent that's something else. Something no one has ever encountered before". She says trying to be strong, but I can hear a trace of doubt. "That's why they sent us to retrieve you now we need to go now" she says almost aggressively.

I look at my dad. "She'll be fine". My dad says almost reading my mind as we both look at mom. " You're not a demigod. Your mom and I are both mortal and right now we need to move". He says calmly and in his leader voice. "No". I interject. "You and mom should go to grandmas house. Plus mom needs medical attention. If we're going to the camp. I'm thinking off then it's a long drive from here and they won't follow you. They seem to be after me ". I say trying to be strong. "I won't let you go alone. We both know what happens to people who go there. They get hurt or killed and we're both mortal and we need to stick together ".

"No!" I yell at my dad. "Please just stay with grandma. Be safe. I promise to tell you everything the second I find out, but I'm their target. Not you. Please dad. Just take mom and get to safety" I say with each word feeling like my heart is being ripped out over and over again and on the verge of breaking down and my dad gives me a bear hug we both have tears in our eyes. "Just come home safe and know that me and your mother love you very much and always will". My dad says in my ear and I hug him back. "I will make it back". I say promising him. "Now go". I say trying to regain my composure.

My dad picks mom up and he gets in his blue pick up truck and he drives away with her and I watch it leave with tears in my eyes and I look back at Percy and Annabeth as I wipe away my tears. " Honestly I've never thought I'd meet you. I thought you two were just characters in the books. " I say sad and excited and they just looks at me confused. "What books?" They say at the same time then I climb back into my mess of a room and I go into my closet and I take the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus books and I put them in my navy blue camp back pack along with $100, my toothbrush, a note pad and pencil, a couple pairs of black and blue jeans, a black hoodie, and two blank white t shirts, and a picture of me and my parents at the Empire State Building when we went on that trip to New York for my twelfth birthday and also the year my dad showed me the book first Percy Jackson book and I jump out the window. " I'll tell you about them on the drive to camp. Just lead the way there ". They both still look at me confused but they start leading me out the alley as I hear a fire truck coming and we walk out of the alley on the side walk as I follow them.

" So I guess you two came in a car and you're going to drive us back. " they both keep walking and looking around "If you know about us then do you know about the Argo II?". I look at them both in complete shock. "We're going to fly out of here!?" I practically yell at them.

"No, but now we know more of what you know about us" Annabeth says proudly and I look at them both sheepishly as they lead me to a white van that has the logo "Delphi Strawberry Service" on it as Percy gets in the drivers seat and Annabeth gets in the passenger seat while I get in the back as I look around and see little scratches on the walls and the roof from the back and we start driving away and I see fire trucks speeding pass us.

"This van has seen lots of use. I haven't seen or heard of this van since the battle of New York with Kronos. " I tell them casually and Annabeth turns around from her seat and looks at me like she's trying to figure me out and I just smile at her. " I basically know everything from Percy's first fight at the museum to after the events of miss dirt face aka Gaea. " I say like it was nothing, but she looks at me with her mouth wide open and has the expression she doesn't know what to do. "Hey where's Argus? Isn't he usually the one that drives these vans?" I ask. "He's back at camp. He's still head of security". Percy responds then tells me

" Then you'll know people at camp. More or less. You know our story. It's only been a couple months since then. How do you know all this?" Percy asks me. "Do you guys have a scribe? " I ask waiting for their response then a few seconds pass by then they both yell in the air "RICK!".

"Yep. He took your stories and wrote them into wonderful books. 10 books to be exact and some spin offs. Thousands if not millions of people know your story. The fandom fell in love with you guys. I'm surprised you guys haven't notice. There were even two awful movies about the books. The third one is in the workers we speak". I inform them

I hand Annabeth my back pack and she opens it up and sees the ten books completely stunned and she takes the first one which is Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. "How come we've never knew!? I love books. I've read as many as I could. Yet I've never knew. " she says scared even looks like she's been defeated. Well they're here and you're even a fandom. We even gave you ship names like Percabeth ". She looks even more confused while she and Percy look at each other.

" What's a ship? What's a fandom? " Annabeth asks so I start explaining everything about a fandom and I tell them the other ship names like Frazel, Jasper, and Solangelo, but I decide not to tell them about Caleo or Theyna (Thalia+Reyna, if you didn't know Rick confirmed it as being 100% canon on Twitter a while back)

" I know some secrets like how Annabeth had a crush on you Percy since you two were twelve, but it was around the time of the end of Kronos that she fell for you hard and when you two kissed in Mt. Sai-" I stop mid sentence because Annabeth jumped into the back and started beating me up blushing so hard her head looks like a tomato yelling "Tell no one or I'll kill you!" as Percy laughs hard and I can see that he was blushing too and he can barely concentrate on the road. "Oh don't think I don't know what happened at the beach with you and Rachel. You know when Beckendorf rode in on BlackJack on the hood of Paul's car and what happened before you went with him". Percy immediately shuts up as Annabeth turns toward him and gets back in her seat looking at him suspiciously. "What happened between you and Rachel?" She asks almost like an accusation. "Brandon. When we get to camp I'm going to kill you". He says seriously, but I think he's joking.

After Annabeth many attempts to pry the information from me and Percy for an hour and fails she calms down she starts reading the first book and Percy pulls over to get get some ice from the bruises she gave me earlier and I was smiling the whole time watching her read and she's stunned by the book and her eyes are almost glued to the book.

"They're great books. Very detailed though I'm sure there are things you didn't tell Rick or however he got the stories from you guys". I tell her. Everything in those books are what I know about you guys. Well that and a legend I heard here and there about Greek Mythology which I also know due to these books". I inform her

"By the way. You said a stayr noticed my scent and that's how you knew about me, but whatever happened to him or her?" "Well that stayr we mentioned was Grover and after he reported you we sent him back to watch you and he should be on his way back to camp". she tells me. "What!?" I yell. "Grover! He's like the best stayr ever. If noticed me then that's an honor of itself". I tell them and Annabeth smiles. " He is the best stayr and I guess the books made him look really good". We both laugh a little.

We drive through Georgia and South Carolina and into North Carolina when we stopped and I woke up from the nap I had from the long drive. "Wha-what?" I ask groggy then I feel Percy's hand clamp over my mouth and I dart my eyes and I see his sword out and Annabeth's dagger is out as they were next to me in the back of the van and I look out the windshield and I see a squirrel in the middle of the road. "Why do I get that feeling that it's not a squirrel?" I say in my head.

(Annabeth's point of view)

Sees Brandon's awake. "Styx" I say to myself. "I wonder if he can see threw the mist. He may have read these books, but he's still a mortal". I look at Percy and he mouths out "wait" then I look out the windshield again and I look at the 10 foot cyclops with a tree in its hand that looks like he uses as a club and its practically looking straight at us, but the kids in the Hephaestus cabin put a stealth machine that should get us to New York undetected from monster. The cyclops sniffs the van and inspects it more than it taps it with its tree club and looks inside again and it shouldn't show any of us are actually in the van.

I dart my eyes at the door handle ready to jump out and start fighting, but I know that won't work. It's probably best to just wait for it to go away.

The cyclops sniffs and looks around more and then it shrugs its shoulders and starts walking away as its foot steps shake the van and they become more and more distant till there's no more sound then Percy let's go of Brandon and he looks at us scared, and I jump back a little bit when I see his eyes are blood red instead of the brown when we saw him and I whisper yell to him. "Why are your eyes red?!"

He goes into the front and pulls down the passenger sun blocker and looks in the mirror that's in it and he jumps back and closes and eyes and open them again and they're still red. " I don't know. This hasn't happen till I saw you guys near my window back in Florida. At first my eyes hurt like Hades and now they feel normal. I feel normal. If anything I feel pumped now. Like when Pop eyes eats spinach. " he says getting more and more excited.

"That's not normal. Red eyes. Monsters after you. Weird smell or aura or whatever " I say starting to get a little annoyed. "True, but when was the last time anything normal has actually happen recently" he says in a matter a fact tone. "Touché" I reply. "But we'll definitely have to tell Chiron this". "I honestly can't wait to get to see the real Camp Half Blood. I have so many idea for new weapons I want to propose to kids in the Hephaestus cabin" he says excitedly like a kid waiting to go to the amusement park and I eye him suspiciously. "What weapons?" I asked almost scared of what's going through his head. "Okay. I've seen lots of weapon designs in video games and tv shows that I thought I could propose to them. My favorite is a suit of armor that was so powerful and durable it can take on gods from attacks from blasts like the master bolt, Titans, or primordials. I call it the GodBuster. From the hulk buster in the Marvel universe." he says getting even more excited then I hear Percy laugh and I smirk. "You know when I was 12 I took on Ares all by myself and I only had Riptide and my wits." He interjects. "It's just an idea. Imagine taking on multiple gods at once and holding your own. With armor that strong maybe it could also be used to fight an army of monsters."

"Well you can run it by them when we get to camp so calm down and go back to sleep or something" I say getting back in my seat and Percy starting up the van again.

"Well I have to pee so good thing we stopped" he says glancing at the van door handle then I sigh and Percy laughs. "At least you didn't pee yourself when the cyclops walked in front of the van". "From my eyes it was a squirrel, but if I saw that I'd probably wouldn't need to pee anymore". I roll my eyes at him and mutter " boys "under my breath and then Brandon get out of the van and does his thing then we're on the road again to camp.

Authors note: well things are definitely moving along. I hope you guys liked this story and the reason I uploaded today and not Tuesday is because I got it done late. Again. Sorry about that, so from now on I'm going to post on Friday's. Leave any comments and anything to point out in the review below and remember to stay beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes of Olympus chapter 5

Authors note: Yes I know this story is late again, but it seems that since school and my own procrastination seem to be my worst enemies plus time to edit because if you haven't noticed my grammar is atrocious, so I'm just going to go back to writing and uploading these chapters whenever, but there will always be a chapter within two weeks. I'm lazy, but I'm not dead. Anyway I like to welcome the new people following my story and I'm so happy you guys and gals enjoy my ramblings. I hope you like the story so far. Finally I'm going to rework chapter one because of how short it is and going to make it longer and generally better like my other chapters, and maybe it will get other people to read the other chapters, or maybe not. If you like how chapter one is now, then let me know or if you want me to change it. I want to read your guys reviews and general comments no matter how little or stupid you think they may be. Enough of my usual rambling and on to the story!

(Brandon's point of view)

We keep driving North taking little to no breaks as we drive to New York and we take a stop in Richmond so Annabeth could look at the pre civil war architecture and what was left from the Civil war and have a picnic with Percy since we've been moving nonstop and Percy complaining about being on the road so long and I was bored out of mind and got the strongest third wheel feeling yet seeing them together mixed with fanboying on Percabeth and how cute they really are, then we get back on the road and drive through the rest of Virginia. We stop at Washington D.C., but Percy refuses to go in the Air and Space museum and I laugh at him for it.

"To many bad memories Percy? Why don't I go in and buy you some space food so you can feed the Nemean lion again." I tell them and Annabeth looks at me confused then at Percy in worry. "Read the third book. I'm pretty sure that's were Percabeth was truly taking form" I tell her. "I was just about to start the third book actually. I can't believe Rick wrote it all down to wrote it into books then published them without telling us. That's a huge invasion of privacy. " she says. "Well you told him your adventures." I respond. "For the camp records!" She interjects. "Yeah, but then again if you haven't notice the first five books were in Percy's point of view, so explain that and she immediately gives Percy the evil eye to which he cowers a little in fear like he's seen it before. "For the camp records! He responds like he said it before.

We get on the road again till we get to New York and I'm freezing in the car. "So cold! I'm like a alligator in New York! I wasn't meant for this weather! " I say with my teeth chattering and me wearing my black hoodie, blue jeans, and two layers of t-shirts.

" I wish Leo was here. He could warm me up. Or at least set me on fire so I wouldn't be cold." I say then I look in the front and I see the sad looks on Percy's and Annabeth's faces. " I'm sorry. I'll shut up now." I say looking back on how he gave his life in the end of Blood of Olympus. Even though he came back and he's somewhere on Festus with Calypso traveling the world and is who knows where, but I'm not going to tell them that and makes me wonder how he knew about Leo's revival if no one else did. Probably contacted him after getting Calypso. Why and how, I'll never know.

"We're going to be at camp soon. After that we better explain this to Chiron." Percy tells me. "I'm more confused then you are. I have no idea what's going on. I don't know why monsters are after me, I don't know why my eyes are red, and I especially didn't know that was in those books was real." I tell them. "I'm just a mortal in a demigod world" I say getting depressed remembering my mom and how she's hurt because of me then closing my eyes to try and get a little sleep.

I wake up in a void once again and I see the shadowy man with purple eyes looking straight at me. "Oh come on! This is just bull at this point! What do you want with me?! I'm just a mortal!" I yell at him. "Oh you're going to be more than just a mortal." He says in his ancient, deep voice. "You're going to be great. Make good use of my blessing" I hear him say. "Who are you?" I try to ask but it feels like I'm losing my voice. "Someone that's going to help you save your friends. Although you're too weak now, in time you will be stronger than any god. When that time comes...Believe in your strength. I'll be watching you very closely." he says. "Damn you gods! You're the most vague things in the universe! Why are my friends in danger?! How can I save them?! Tell me who you are! Also did you quote Majora's Mask you unoriginal fucker?!" I yell getting angrier and the ground starts shaking and I hear thunder in the distance.

I think I can see him smile and he pulls out a mirror from nowhere and around my pupil is a single ring and I look in confusion. "When was that there? Was it always there? Is this your blessing?" I ask dumbfounded. "You just got his approval. I'd thought he'd be the last one." He tells me surprised. "Who?!" I scream at him and five strikes of lightning hits the ground around me and I look even more confused. "Zeus."

I say then I wake up and the car stops and I see a hill and then Percy and Annabeth climb out of the van. "We're here." Percy tells me then I rub my eyes and get out of the van and I see a hill. "The hills are bigger than I thought" I tell them then they start walking up the hill and I walk up following them and they seem to be whispering to one another as I follow them wondering what they're talking about.

(Percy's point of view)

"He said Zeus then huge thing of lightning exploded. Look up Annabeth! It's sunny out. Now he also has a ring around in his eyes." I whisper yell to her. "We need to know what Chiron can make of this. Maybe he's actually a son of Zeus and his dad just didn't know." She responds. "Have a you seen Jason or Thalia!? He doesn't have red eyes. It's also not like his memories were wiped" I tell her then we climb up the hill and I see Thaila's tree and see the Golden Fleece in one of the branches and our giant, coppery, guardian dragon around the tree. "Is that Peleus? I hear Brandon ask. "Yeah." I answer him. "Hey how come during the fight with all those monsters Octavian brought to camp and Gaea he didn't help? A giant dragon would make a good ally. They never said he fought in the books." He says."Peleus helped. I guess those books just never mentioned it. I definitely remember him setting a whole platoon of two head guys on fire and even he helped destroyed the Onagers after Octavian"...Brandon looks in stunned as we walk more.

(Back to Brandon's point of view)

We move faster up the hill till we were around 100 feet of the tree and I see the coppery dragon raise its head and its body and is just as tall as the pine tree, and easily 12 feet if not bigger and it looks at me like a living watch tower and it looks at me determining if I'm a threat or not.

"Nice dragon. Please don't burn me to a crisp. I'm not going to mess with you or your tree." I say in a calm way definitely scared and as I get closer the dragon lowers its head and lays on the ground again Percy and Annabeth run ahead and start petting the dragons head. "Good dragon. He's our friend. Remember Rachel. He's mortal like her."

I hear Annabeth tell Peleus in a calming tone then then I walk up behind them and I remember a trick and I try and scratch the dragon behind its ear and it falls on its back like a dog as I scratch completely enthralled by my scratching. "Who's a good boy? You are. You're a good boy." I smile as I scratch the dragon. " You're just a cupcake aren't you. A big, fire breathing cupcake. Just like Frank." I say in a cute voice I use on all dogs.

"I guess he likes you." I hear Percy tell me also in a cute voice mimicking mine and I laugh. "Well he's the best dragon ever." I stop scratching him and he gets back on his feet and he nudges my hand and I pat his head. "I'll be back later. For now I have to go into camp." I tell him and I scratch him some more then Percy and Annabeth walk past the tree and into a huge valley that is Camp Half-Blood and I look at the camp from the hill in total awe. "It's more beautiful then any book." I tell myself as I see in the distance the four-story blue farm house that I can tell is the Big House and I see the large forest which I wonder if it really is filled with monsters, plus a huge dining pavilion, an enormous open amphitheater, a bunch of some odd looking buildings and in the way they're positioned seem to be in the shape of a square that has to be the cabins, a combat area with what I guess are demigods fighting each other and others slicing up straw dummy's, a strawberry field that looks like it's ready to be harvested with a huge amount of strawberries and the smell of strawberries blanketing over the valley and enough for me to have a whiff, a large creek that runs though the valley, and on the other side of the hill is the beach and the Long Island Sound, with a volleyball pit next to the beach that reminds me of home and campers and people with furry legs that had to be stayrs playing a game of volleyball and the stayrs winning and I feel a tear of joy run down my cheek as i stare in it's beauty. "It's really here" I say to myself and as I try and walk past the tree I feel a wall block me like an invisible force field.

"Duh. I forgot I'm a mortal. I can't enter camp." I laugh to myself. " I wonder when they'll notice I'm not with them as I lose sight of Percy and Annabeth. " I say to Peleus and he just looks at me. " I give you permission to enter the camp" I hear a person behind me say and I turn to see a older man wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit, with a well trimmed beard marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray next to me looking at me. "Lord Zeus I presume." I ask him.

" Yes I am. " he answers and I look at him then at the camp. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you gods going to stay as vague as ever and not explain crap unless the whole world is in danger or its so in your face you that the mere thought of denying it anymore would be pure insanity" I ask him with some mockery in my voice as I feel the the air crackle around me.

"You should know that angering a god could end you". Zeus warns me. "What I don't know is why I have you're approval and for what. Plus since this is the first time we've ever met and you being the most paranoid god who wanted to kill Percy and all other demigods that might be a threat just for the off chance they might stand against you which has never been the case and even save you and your fellow gods ass's time and time again, and accused the same demigod of stealing your precious bolt before he even knew he was a demigod. Basically whenever shit hits the fan you accuse the worst and wrongest person possible and it's usually that same person that solves your problem for you later on. Care to elaborate?" I ask Zeus with some anger in my voice from his previous stupid actions to which Zeus sighs in response.

"Don't tell anyone this or I'll turn you into ash but I was...wrong." He tells me and I could barely hear that last part to which I gasp dramatically. "Stop the presses the king of Olympus emitted he was wrong about things millions of people already figured out". I say pretending I was stunned. " Which is why I wanted to give you a chance. I spoke to my son Apollo and he told me a war is coming." He informs me with glom in his voice like wars aren't a common thing at this point. "Another war. Jeez how did you gods survive before this generation of demigods came around? I'm seriously asking what did the demigods do back in the day?" I ask him and he smirks. " Those demigods basically laid down the foundation for your world. Improving it at the fastest in history and fighting their fair share of monsters and stopping the end of the world in their own ways." he tells me proud like he did it all himself and I sigh not caring. "Well that's beside the point. What war? Who are we fighting this time? Titans? Giants? Both? Who knows maybe it's aliens because why not and I'm sure you gods would find some way to piss them off since you're so good at being jerks". I ask getting angry of all these wars the camp has to fight for them.

"Both actually. Ever since the Titans in Tartarus have heard that Gaea has fallen they and the Giants that are in Tartarus want revenge for their fallen mother and when the Doors of Death were open it accelerated their regeneration immensely and they've gone deeper into Tartarus to revive my father to lead them." He says with a lot of worry in his voice. "Well do they even know about it? I say referring to the camp "Are the soldiers you want to use to fight this war know? Oh how could they since their prophet isn't here and she lost the oracle of Delphi because of whatever happened in Athens!" I yell at him and he gets more angry. "You're going to tell Chiron this. Tell them about the war so they have time to prepare. Then send the message to the Romans informing them. We're going to need all the help we can get. Especially you. You're the key to this war. You must get the approval of Hades and Poseidon." He tells me and I look at him stunned and more confused and I grab him by his suit collar and pull him down to my eye level and I look him dead in the eyes and I think he's scared and I can see him start to sweat and gives me a look of fear.

"Why? Where do I play in this? Why are my eyes red? What is this ring? What exactly am I supposed to do!?" I scream in his face and lightning booms over head like a small thunder storm just appeared over head. " you're the only one strong enough! He yells back at me and he gets free and I looks at me like he let a secret he shouldn't have with regret and fear. "You need their approval because with each approval you get stronger." He tells me like it's some sort of deep dark secret. "What do you mean I get stronger?! That doesn't make sense." I tell him. "Your eyes! When you got that ring that symbolized my approval because my blood as well as my brothers are running through your veins! He yells at me with a loud boom in his voice like thunder is blowing up in my face and I look at him dumbstruck. "I'm a descendant of you, Hades, and Poseidon?" I ask him. "Yes. Your great great grandfather Giovani Ficarra was my son. You've unlocked those eyes of power and the only way to unlock them is to have our blood. No matter how far the blood line runs if you have met that requirement then there's a chance you can have them." He answers and I look at him even more surprised. " Once you get the approval of the three eldest gods then you will have the powers of their demigod children plus enhanced strength, speed, agility, and all sort of things with those eyes you can react to just about anything and become near unstoppable and with all these powers and you're the ultimate weapon we need." He rambles off to me.

" Does that mean I'll get a ring for every approval? Do they have to go in a specific order? What about purple eyes? Has anyone ever achieved this before? Exactly how strong will I be? Do the other gods know about this?" I wanted to ask a million questions and needed to know the answer for all of them. " No, no, I don't know what you mean by that, one other person has achieved this, and that last one to get those eyes got all three approvals and was as strong as the entire Olympian council and stronger than any demigod which is exactly why we need you. As for the other gods they don't know, but they will soon. Now I need to know will you fight for Olympus?" He tells and asks me.

"Only if you say pretty please with a cherry on top" I smile and he growls and a large rod of pure electricity with two bronze caps on both ends appear which I can guess is his master bolt appears in his right hand. "Okay. I'll fight for you. Good talk Zeus or should I say great great great grandfather." He smirks. "Next time don't tell me I shouldn't have my bolt or well... I don't miss twice " Then he teleports away and I start walking into the valley ready to tell the camp what I know and feeling a sense of accomplishment knowing what my eyes are and ready to meet the other members of the big three and get their approval but I need to hurry. Who knows how much time the camp and I have left and where the first battle will start.

Authors note: well it's here. The big secret has been reveal. The descendant of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades has chosen to fight for Olympus. Yes I know the whole Titan and Giants teaming up is such a common fight and seen in lots of other fanfictions, but don't worry I'll make it unique and I promise it will be entertaining. I ask for your guys forgiveness about how inconsistent these chapters are in the way of length, and upload time, but there are just times were I have no good ideas till they come to me. Also by the time this is uploaded I'd already start on chapter six and it's going to be a good one. Well I'd try to make all of mine good ones, but you know what I mean. Anyway I hope you guys like how the story is progressing and let me know if you want me to revitalize the chapter one down in the review and tell me what you think. And if anyone wants a shout out or whatever let me know. I'd love author and reader interaction. See you guys later and remember to stay beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes of Olympus chapter 6

Author's note: Hey guys and gals! I'd like to apologize for the incredible lateness of chapter 5 and the fact this is very late due to chapter 5 and other things. It took me a while to actually...stop on a good spot. I had ideas spinning around my head like when Percy reads. Now here's chapter 6 and I'd like to say these stories will be not as long mostly because of Fallout 4. Gods of Olympus I'm going to to take my time with that. Don't fret these chapters will still be uploaded and written to the best of my abilities and as quickly as I can, and I hope you enjoy them. Let me know if there's anything you want to point out and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Brandon's point of view)

I bolt down the hill as fast as I can, carrying my back pack excited to really be in my favorite place in the whole wide world and also to deliver the message Zeus gave me and makes me kinda wonder why not send Hermes to warn about the impeding war, but it was probably so he can talk to me. My mind race with all sorts of thoughts about how I have to get Poseidon's and Hades approval for more power to defend the camp and wondering how powerful I really am. "as strong as the entire Olympian council" keeps being repeated over and over in my head hearing it in Zeus's voice.

"Am I really that strong?" I think to myself and I zone out for a bit and next thing I know I'm at the edge of a camp, down the hill and I look back at the hill that seemed pretty far. "Huh. How did I get this far? I just started." I think to myself and then I remember what Zeus has said about enhanced strength, speed, and other stuff and now that I really think about it I do feel stronger which is all types of weird since I have flabby arms, and a bit of a gut then when I poke my arm it didn't sink in and it looked bigger, then I take a quick look around and I seem taller, more bulky and I look under my shirt. "No abs, but definitely less gut. Holy Styx. Zeus Mars-ed me! Just like with Frank in Venice in the House of Hades! That's awesome! " I smile and laugh wondering if this I just because of those approvals and wonder if I'll turn into the Hulk when I get the third approval.

I walk into the camp and I look around awe struck at all the buildings and some statues of giant people that I guess we're gods and goddesses and I look into the distance seeing the Long Island Sound then a large orange sea serpent shoots out of the water and some demigods immediately rush to the beach to fight it, then I hear what sounds like a horse running and I see a half man half horse ride right in and stop in front of me that I knew right away was Chiron with Percy and Annabeth on his back and they get off looking panicked, angry, and very scary. "Where have you been!?" They both scream at me like concerned parents and I try and contain my squealing on how insync they are. "Last time I check mortals can't enter camp without permission so if anything Where have you two been!? I try and imitate their voices and seriousness, but fail miserably and those two look keep looking at me and none of us backing down. "Sorry. We thought you were with us. Kinda forgot we needed to give you permission." I hear Percy say. "It's fine." I reply and I look up at Chiron and he looks at me like a was some sort of fear and curiosity as he looks at me dead in the eyes probably recognizing them.

"Zeus already explained to me what my eyes are and a very important message. First we need to contact the Romans." I tell them with a serious tone and they all look more confused and then I see more people coming to see what's happening. " Call the war council I got some new for you " I say and start walking to the Big House and I leave them all stunned and I try and keep my composure and focused on not doing something stupid as I walk to the Big House. Then I trip on my shoelaces and fall to the ground and when I start to get mad on how I mess up lightning strikes my body, but it didn't sting and I get up and see a whole crowd of people almost like the whole camp is here staring at me in confusion as I get really nervous and keep walking to the Big House then sprinting because I can't deal with crowds or people looking at me. " crap! crap! crap! crap! crap! I've don goofed" I think to myself and I run into the Big House and use my body to block the door as if a pack of wolves were on the other side and I start breathing heavy and feeling I want to curl up and die of pure embarrassment when I sit down around the ping pong table and see a man in a Hawaiian shirt, big nose and red face sitting next to me looking at me of annoyance and I tell right away who he is.

" Oh great. Another celebrity. Well let's get this over with welcome to Camp Half-Blood blah blah blah " he tells me like he couldn't care less. "Mr.D I presume" I say in between breaths and I hold out my hand for him to shake, but he looks at my hand then at me then I put my hand away. " I see you have the sharingan. Meaning things are going to get more crazy around here. I knew I should've just stayed in bed. " he tells me as he snaps his fingers and a Diet Coke appears.

(Hey guys quick thing yes I'm going to use the name sharingan because I think it's fucking awesome and in this story the show Naruto doesn't exist and I'm way to lazy to think of better or even other names and this won't be the only thing I steal from the show)

I look at him confused. "sharingan? Is that what this is called?" What do you know about them" I shoot my questions one after another and he lifts up his hand and I lost my voice then I shut my mouth.

" Yes they're called the sharingan. I know just as much as anyone else. They're given to a someone related to the big three and can do all sorts of- " he tells me and I look at him bored and not interested and I see a pen and paper on the table and I write out that " Zeus already told me " and hold it and he snaps his fingers and I get my voice back. "He said I have to find Poseidon and Hades and get their approval and blah blah blah" I say trying to imitate his voice and he gets angry and his eyes light up like purple fire and I look into them and see horrific things like sailors getting strangled with vines and people going mad, but as I look closer I see through that and see a small boy that looks like a young Dionysus and see him picking grapes and what looks like shadows constantly taunting him and saying "worthless son of Zeus" and other taunts with the word "disappointment" being repeated over and over and then everything changes and I'm back into seeing his eyes, but the flame is extinguished. "Tell anyone what you saw and I'll make you madder then the mad hatter and that you wish for death".

" I swear I won't. I know what it's like to not live up to what others think of you ".

I pat his shoulder and we go back to sitting around the table in a sort of awkward silence and I hear the front door open and I see Chiron in a wheel chair followed by Percy, Annabeth, whom both took the seats closest to me on the left side of the table and next to each other, then a kid in a aviator jacket and black jeans that looks as pale as a ghost and really needs a sandwich with sunken eyes that gives the impression he's seen true misery that was the ghost king himself ,Nico di Angelo and followed by a kid in jeans and a orange Camp-Half Blood shirt with that have a mess of blonde hair and a smile on his face that I knew had to be Will Solace and I see him grab and hold Nico's hand and they both blush and they sit down together on the right side of the table also close to me and I try with all of my might to contain my fangirling over my second favorite ship, then two kids with one slightly taller then the other and had brown curly hair and kinda big noses that look very similar to one another so they were obviously the Stoll twins with Connor and Travis, followed by a girl that smells like a garden with a mix of fertilizer and sweet smelling flowers who's whole outfit looks like something that was made of recycled material with a simple shirt and pants sit next one of the twins one that I'm pretty sure is Katie Gardner sitting next to Connor with Travis on the other side and at the end of the left side of the table then followed, by a kid in a purple shirt and simple blonde hair that looks kinda like Dionysus, so he was Pollux whom is in between Annabeth and Katie, then came a big girl who looks like she can pulverize me in a second and would only complain that it was short who wore red combat armor and had a boar helmet being carried under her shoulder that sat on the right side of the ping pong table next to Will, whom I can guess is Clarisse, then came a big kid who looks like something exploded in his face with with hair that looks like it was recently on fire that sat next to her with the saddest expression on his face that I could guess is Jake Mason since Leo is no longer the head camper for the Hephaestus cabin that sat on the other side of Clarisse, then came last but not least a beautiful girl with dark skin and with feathers in her hair holding hands with a guy only a little taller than her, wearing a purple shirt that had SPQR on it and glasses with short military styled blonde hair and jeans that were Piper McLean and Jason Grace, one of my least favorite ships compared to the others like Percabeth, Frazel, and Theyna. The last two took the last two seats on the opposite of the table and every one of them had their eyes on me with Mr. D standing next to me and Chiron sitting in his chair next to him. I gulp and start to sweat because of my favorite demigods in the whole world are right there in front of me and I try my best to put on a brave face.

"Uh... Hi. My name is B-brandon and it's very n-nice to meet all of you. I come with a message f-from Zeus and you're all not going to be happy. There's going to be another war." I tell them cursing myself intensely for stuttering at the worst possible time and the whole place erupts in shouting mostly at me and Jason looking up at the ceiling and I feel like I want to run out of the room and dig a hole and bury myself and stay for the rest of eternity then Chiron shouts "QUIET!" Which shut's everyone up but they all keep looking at me and I start to tell them what Zeus told me about how Giants and Titans are joining force to raise Kronos in Tartarus and how since the doors of death were open for so long it rapidly sped up all of their regeneration times even the king of the Titans and how I'm supposed to be their ultimate weapon which all look even more shocked and cause Clarisse to laugh and I tell them about my red eyes and how I'm supposed to get the approval of the Hades and Poseidon and how I'm supposedly as strong as the entire Olympian council when I get all three approvals and they all have their mouth dropped even Chiron's, but not Mr.D and they all keep staring at me.

"So that's going to be easy. If Zeus let you give his approval so quick then we can just talk to Hades and Poseidon and they'll approve you quickly" Percy says and everyone eases up a little. "Somehow I don't think it's that's easy. If it was then I'd think they'd show up to to tell me and if it's so simple that even big mouth Zeus did it why didn't his brothers do it yet?" I ask them and look to Mr. D for answers. "Let's just say the first one to have the sharingan left a real impression on us gods that will make them very very reluctant to give him their approvals. " he tells them and and somehow brings even more tension in the room and everyone was dead silence till Annabeth asks "what did the first person do?" Then Mr. D sighs. "It's story time I guess. Okay a long time ago back around 500 ad the gods where in Japan because at the time our hearth was their since it valued so highly on honor and was no better than anywhere else at the time and there was this mortal who was called Madra, that had the sharingan since he was born. He was thought to be a demon and spent a lot of his life either being hunted or used as a weapon because even as a kid he was a deadly fighter. He trained while he was on the run and otherwise had the worst luck. Stronger than any samurai and more deadly then just about anyone, then one day he stumbled upon a camp like ours and he was accepted for being descendants of the Big Three and was stronger than any demigod and one time defeated one of my father's children, barnacle brain , and corpse breath's brats " he said and their were multiple roars of thunder to which Mr. D yelled "shut up!" at the ceiling. "Anyway he defeated them and it made the gods so impressed, because it never happened before he got the gods favor and that's how we know about the approval thing. He became immensely powerful after that day, no one seemed he could stop them, many years after he left the camp and got a wife and brats of his own till one day Olympus needed him because we were at the brink of a civil war among the gods and both needed him to show off and use as a weapon if need be, but he refused to pick a side. Both wanted him so bad that my father threatened his family if he didn't side with him, but he swore that if anyone of us gods touched his family he would destroy us all regardless of sides. Then my father blasted his family because he was a real big head that couldn't be threatened and all Hades broke loose. We gods had to unite, even Hades joined the fray just so we could fight him and show him the true power of Olympus. It was a long fight. Happened right in the Olympus throne room that was left a pile of ruble and he was very very close to beating all of us. All thirteen of us against one strong mortal. We knew he was strong, but to see him in full force was enough to put us in shame, but it was a draw. Even when we assumed our true godly form he still beat all of us, but even he was exhausted as much as we were till all of us were at the ground barley able to move. Till he got up and was going to finish us till Hades used the last of his power to bring the ghosts of his family and they convinced him to not destroy the us. So he made a deal. He and his entire family will go to Isle of the Blessed and be together in the afterlife and that we'd never use someone's family as hostages, and in return he would not finish us off. We agreed to his terms and he died on the spot with a smile on his face knowing he was going to be with his family. After that we gods came to the agreement to never repeat the mistake of giving the approvals someone who had the sharingan. It took a thousand years to recover with what you mortals called the Dark Age. Now here we are. With you having the first approval." He says pointing at me.

I stand their shell shocked just trying to understand how one mortal could be so powerful to fight the most powerful beings in the world, holding nothing back and end in a tie. It was inconceivable, but it happened then I refocus and everyone is still staring at me in just shock and I couldn't take it and I ran out of the room and upstairs just not wanting to have them stare at me anymore till I go into a random room that was looking like an unoccupied guest bedroom with a window showing the strawberry fields, a bed with a couple pillows and a big blue blanket on the made bed, a beautifully made wood desk and a closet with a couple coat hangers in it and all of it covered with dust and not even the beautiful view of the camp could cheer me up, and I just lay on the bed feeling like I want to cry. " The fact the people I looked up to for so long being right there in front of me staring at me like I did fought the gods myself and probably thought I was some sort of monster". I think to myself then I cry silently into a pillow till I hear a knock at the door.

Author's note: hola guys, gals, and anyone who just read this and the other chapters out of pure curiosity. I have good news. I'm going to go back to my chapter once a week schedule with a brand new chapter every Tuesday. I've rekindled my love for writing and I'm going nonstop writing, but I promise to not go to fast, so these aren't sloppy with grammar. I hope you like these and let me know if there's anything you want to point out or just want to hate on how stupid these are. Just a little sign that someone is reading these. Oh well. I started these just to vent out my ideas about a story. So I'll see you guys next Tuesday and hope you all have a great day. If it's your birthday happy birthday to you and remember to stay beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes of Olympus Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey guys. I hope you guys are having a good day, but if not then maybe this addition to the story will make your day at least a little bit better.

(Brandon's point of view)

I hear a knock at the door and wipe away the tears screaming at myself in my mind realizing what I did and how embarrassing it was and I try to regain my composure.

"You fucking idiot. You don't cry like a little bitch just because of what some other guy did, and for what other people might think of you. For the love of the gods do something right for once and try to focus on the big picture. If you can't get that strong people will die. Your heroes will die. So stop being a bitch and get the fuck to work, you scum."

I think to myself and open the door to see Chiron in his wheelchair and he looks at me with piercing eyes and he gives me a look like he's reading my mind and he sighs.

"May I come in?" He asks and I motion for him to come in then feeling even more embarrassment because this isn't even my room. It's just a room I ran in. Then I give myself a mental face palm and I sit on the bed and Chiron sits there in front of me.

"My boy. These are indeed dark times. This new war and these...revelations are unprecedented." He tells me and I wonder if he's trying to make me feel better.

"How did you not know this? How can one of the oldest people ever not know about something like this. A mortal brought the gods to near destruction. That seem like the sort of thing someone like him would know. " I ask him dumbfounded on the idea on if the wisest and oldest people not know. "What about the demigods at the time? Something like this doesn't go unnoticed. It can't." I asked confused even more.

"If I had the answers then I'd answer your questions. Unfortunately I do not. But now is not the time to dwell on that. If what you said is true then who knows how much time we have to prepare. Zeus told you that you'd be as strong as the entire Olympian council. You also need the approvals of Poseidon and Hades. Well it's time we start preparing and that includes training you to fight." He tells me and I feel a twinge of excitement being overshadowed by a lot of fear.

"If Titans and Giants are working together in Tartarus to raise Kronos we need every ally we can get. You said we need to contact the Romans we must do this with haste." he tells me and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Fear not. If what Annabeth told me is true about these books of your's, you'd know the people down stairs.

There not type to be judge mental for other people's actions." He says in a reassuring tone and I smile a little then start thinking more.

"Chiron. I'm just a mortal that was dragged into a war and I'm not strong. I'm no hero. I'm just a guy that fades in the background in a society. Just a helpless and ignorant mortal How can I go from that to an ultimate weapon? That's like asking me to become a different person." I tell him.

"Wether you become this weapon or not I have no idea, but I can see a hero in you. I've been around long enough to see things. You may have been dragged into this, but so was everyone else here. Everyone here was just a mortal dragged into this world. But they all fight for good. They fight to protect their friends and their home. That's what it means to be a hero." He tells me as he rolls out of the room with his wheelchair and as he got to the door way. "You may stay in this room if you'd like to. Since you don't have a godly parent we can't exactly put you in a cabin." He says and leaves closing the door behind him.

I start unpacking my stuff and I take a look around and look through the wooden desk and I see some paper and pencil with a small leather bag of 10 gold coins that I figure were drachmas seeing different faces on one side and the Empire State Building with some blank envelopes. "I should send a letter. I promised dad."

I think to myself and I start writing down everything about meeting Zeus, meeting the most demigods in history and how I got my eyes. I write down how excited I am to be here and how there's going to be a war and that I'm some sort of weapon. I promised to be careful and I'll try to stay out of travel and I hope mom is okay. Finally I take the paper and seal it it in one of the envelopes and I write the address for my grandma's house in Florida and I put in one of the drachmas and I put my hands together and pray to Hermes. "Lord Hermes. I don't know the going rate for mail, but I hope one drachma is enough. Please send my letter." I ask in a pleading voice and I see the envelope hover in the air and it disappeared in the blink of an eye and I thank him.

I get up and finish unpacking, and hiding the drachmas and mortal money in my back pack I leave on the floor of the closet and shut the door and I see a mirror on the door and I stare at myself seeing a single ring around my pupil with my blood red eyes with my simple clothes and I sit on the bed and contemplate how the day went over and over. Meeting Zeus. Meeting my heroes. Going to be part of this. Knowing this is actually happening. "Gods this is mess up. But weirdly I've never been more excited and fearful in my entire life. Then I put the photo of me and my family in New York next to my bed and see the sun barley above the horizon and I look at a calendar that I never noticed right above the desk and it was September 10. My 17th birthday. It took nearly a week to get to New York and school was technically supposed to start back up. I'm so not going to school.

I walk out of the room and down stairs and everyone left for dinner probably except for Percy whom looked restless and hungry. Figures. His fatal flaw is being too loyal.

"There you are! What happened to you? After Mr. D finished his story you bailed then Chiron went after you. Are you okay? I guess it was a lot to take in. But don't worry. You'll love camp. You won't be like that other guy."

He says trying to reassure me and I smile in response. "I won't be. Now you're going to catch me up with what I missed at the meeting and show me around." I tell him walking to the door and my stomach made the equivalent of a whale noise as my body was in the doorway and I stop. "But first. Dinner. " I say and he laughs and pats me on the shoulder and walks out with me following.

As I walk more to the pavilion I see all the campers at various tables with and the large brazier in the center with a girl tending to the flames that I'm guess is Lady Hestia with another table standing over them with Chiron, Mr. D and Pollux and as I get closer the other campers start to notice me and start stealing glances at me and looking at my eyes then quickly go back to eating. They whisper to one another across the table and I don't hear what they say, but I start to get antsy and I sit with Percy at his table.

Chiron stands up in his horse form and he raise's his cup. "To our newest arrival. We hope he doesn't get killed. " he says hearteningly and I laugh a little and other people start raising their glasses with some laughter among them, but it's quickly silenced and I look around and see most of them have depressed faces and some angry.

Seems like they know about the war. It's not fair they have to fight in another war after losing so many people. They've been through so much and so quickly. Finally a gust of wind comes in and drops off a couple plates and empty cups. One of the plates had a smoked brisket with the most mouth watering, buttery biscuits I've seen in my entire life with grapes and I keep staring at Percy's food I was completely obvious to what was on my plate and I look and it was... a birthday cake.

I stare at it perplexed and get more uneasy because I didn't tell anyone it was my birthday, but here it was. A birthday cake. The cake reminded me of how my dad made my cakes. Completely smothered in vanilla frosting and shaped like a small pan but had seventeen candles in a circle shape on the cake with writing in the circle that has to be my mom's since she writes and it is written in cursive "Happy Birthday Brandon. We hope your safe and have a happy birthday" written in blue frosting under it says "Love Mom and Dad" and I couldn't help but tearing up and feeling so happy and wiping away my tears and Percy looks at me with his mouth opened.

"Why didn't you say it was your birthday?! " he asks me. "When we got to camp I lost count of the days and when we got here and with what happened at the meeting I didn't bother mentioning it." I tell him mumbling most of it because I didn't think it was such a big deal. "It's not a big deal Percy. I never told anyone and what I'm wondering now is who sent the cake? It looks like how my parents made it." I look back at the cake and see a card next to the cake and read it and it says the typical have a happy birthday in a sort of artsy way and I see at the bottom in my parents signature that was spot on and another name that makes my eyes go wide. "Hermes. He must have delivered the cake." I smile and make a silent prayer to him and thanking him then I get nudged on the shoulder. "Make a wish." Percy tells me and I close my eyes and then I blow out the candles then I feel someone's hand on the back of my head and they face plant me in the cake and I pick my head up with frosting all over my face and I see Travis and Connor behind me laughing and playfully punches me in the shoulder and I laugh harder than I've ever had ever.

I take a napkin and wipe off the cake that stuck to my face laughing nonstop but feeling my face red I pick up the face cake and cut off a quarter of it and dump in the fire and murmur Hermes name as the cake turns to smoke and I bend down to Lady Hestia. "Please tell Lord Hermes thank you for the delivery and can you please make the hearth at my grandma's just a little bit more comfortable."

She smiles and vanishes away then. I sit back at the table and I look around and see everyone laughing hard an fire in the brazier rises and keeps on growing and I laugh with them. Then I see Will stand up from the Apollo table and starts singing

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you" I laugh and cover my face smiling and a little embarrassed, but in the good sort of way then other people start singing with him till the whole camp is singing except for the Ares table and Mr. D with no surprise there.

"Happy birthday dear-" the singing stops because no one knew my name because I just got here and my face and yell smiling and laughing halfway through: "My name is Brandon! And it's nice to meet all of you!" I cover my face again. "Happy birthday dear Brandon. Happy birthday to you!" They finish singing and I look back at the fire and it's no longer burning low, but high in the air in a beautiful orange and I can't stop myself from smiling and starts eating the face cake and smiles as it reminds me of home and once me and Percy finish we go down to the amphitheater where the Apollo kids led the sing-along with what looked like the whole camp sitting with each other and I sit in the back of the group and try to follow along with the songs, but I eventually sneak away from the group and explore the camp.

I walk to the climbing wall that spews a wave a lava and some giant boulders fall out and hit the ground so I keep my distance from it and after walking to the dining pavilion I walk down toward the strangest arrangement of buildings I've ever seen that were definitely in the formation of a square that looked beautiful in their own ways like a giant marble cabin with a one on it that was the cabin for the children of Zeus and I look down what was the u shaped row of cabins that were just for the Olympians then I walk around and pass by a cabin with solid obsidian walls with a skull over the door and torches that burned with green fire and the air feels twenty degrees colder which is good because I forgot to take off my two shirts and jacket that I layered on my way to camp and I feel a presence watching me and I look toward the shadows and speak into it "You don't like sing-alongs either? Your boyfriend is good at singing."

Nico comes from the shadows and I see some red in his cheeks and I giggle. "I just don't like being around so many people." he says and I sigh. "I know how you feel. I'm just fine being by myself. I don't like interacting that much either."

He raises an eyebrow an I look at him confused a little. " I know I don't look like the anti-social type especially what happened at dinner, but trust me. Before Percy and Annabeth saved me I never really had friends. I've had people I didn't want to kill right at that moment and even some aquantices, but never had any actual friends. The real kicker is I still don't. People can be nice, but I'll just fade into the background. Or at least I'd think if it weren't for these" I say pointing at my eyes and he gives a small smile."I'll catch you later." Nico says then vanishes into the shadows.

I keep exploring the camp staying on the edge of the forest where I hear all types of roars and screeches from the forest and I get farther away from the forest and I reach what looks like an arena with all straw dummy's all over the place with a good majority of them missing their heads, arms, or both and next to that is what looks like a tool shack and I open the door and I see a vast array of weapons. Swords, daggers, shields, spears, guns, bows and arrows of so many different design but all had bronze all over them from blades to arrow heads and I walk in and the shack seems to have grown bigger and it looks like their were even more weapons. "Seems like they're ready for war." I tell myself and I walk.

I walk past the armory and the a building spewing smoke like a factory that I guess was the forges, then I reach the stables where the smell of horse manure hangs in the air.

I walk to the stable and marvel at all the different horses and watch some of them fly into the night sky and I feel a nudge behind me as a black horse looks right at me.

"Sorry Black Jack. I don't have any donuts or sugar cubes" I say jokingly and the horse whimpers in disapproval and flys off toward the direction of the amphitheater probably to find Percy and get some treats.

I keep walking till I find the strawberry fields and Pollux walking in it and making the strawberries grow and he sees's me and waves. "Hey Brandon!" He yells from across the field and we both walk over to reach other and he smiles. "Happy birthday. Out of all of the people that came to camp you really know how to make an entrance. From the sharingan to getting hit with lightning and walking it off like it was nothing, and..." His smiles goes away. "Another war. I'm sorry I couldn't come here without the worst news possible. After you guys lost so many already. I promise to fight with you guys as hard as possible. We'll make it through this." I put a hand on his shoulder and he starts to cry and I hug him and he hugs back. "It must have been hard for you. I can't imagine the pain you felt. Losing Castor. Losing your brother. I'm so sorry you had to experience that." He lets go and looks at me and wipes away his tears. "H-how do you know about that?"

I start telling him all about the books and he curses in Ancient Greek at the sky towards their former senior scribe and I walk with him back to his cabin explaining how all the books were from different point of views and how Annabeth is reading them all to find out what I know. We then walk to the Dionysus cabin. "Wow. He really made books out of the camp records." He asks still phased and I nod. "It's how I know everyone's name more or less. The second Titan and Giant war. Ever since Percy came to camp and records were being stored since then, he wrote into books. Even things I wouldn't know how he knew are in those books. Kinda like the Sybiline books except they already happened." I tell him and he opens the door to his cabin and before he walked in he thanked me for what happened in the strawberry fields and I smile and walked back to the Big House where I see Chiron waiting in his wheel chair for me.

"I'm guessing you don't like sing-alongs" he tells me and I feel a rush of embarrassment. "Trust me. If I sung at any sing-along I'd ruin it. Forever. And a half." He smiles and I walk in the big house and into my room where I see three orange camp half blood and an orange hoodie with some extra jeans and a card. "For the alligator in New York" I read to myself and giggle then after I put the extra clothes away and got ready for bed and lie in the comfy, warm bed taking a last look at the picture with me and my parents in New York and I close my eyes ready to go to sleep, but unable too.

"Oh my gods. Why can't I sleep? This is shcist."

I roll around in my bed, constantly tossing and turning and telling myself to go to sleep, but I still stayed awake till I got up and dressed in my new Camp-HalfBlood shirt and jeans and I walk out of the big house and walk to the beach and I sit in the sand, watching the waves and can't help, but think of all the times I went to the beach with my family and I smile and close my eyes and I try to meditate.

"If I can't sleep then I'll meditate till I pass out"

I keep my eyes closed and listen to the waves and I feel the wind blow against me and I shiver and I try to focus on the wind and make it go around me. I concentrate on the wind and repeatedly think to myself for the wind to stop and I get a weird feeling in my stomach like it hardening up and I open my eyes and there's no more wind around me. I look at the trees at the forest and they stop moving and the golden eagle lightning rod on the big house stops moving and I sit back on the beach. I try to calm down and make the wind to blow like a gentle breeze and I feel my stomach loosen up and I feel a gentle breeze blow on my face as I watch the sea. Then I let my stomach ease up completely and I feel the heavy wind and watch as the wind blows through the trees and I walk back to the big house feeling I ran a mile nonstop and finally able to get some sleep.

Authors note: well that was a long one. Sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise about going back to once a week, but editing these are taking forever and school is being a real pain so I'm going back to my post when I can. I've been working on chapter 8 by the time you're reading this and should be uploaded up pretty close to the time this was loaded up. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and I promise a juicy surprise in the next chapter, but until then remember to stay beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes of Olympus chapter 8

Author's note: Hey guys! Hope everything is going well. I'm so excited to finally get to this point in the story. Long before I started writing I had this whole little story in my head that were just a bunch of bits and pieces and I'm so glad I can include this part. This is the one part of the story I've been trying to work out in my head since the very beginning. I hope you all enjoy this newest edition of my story and have a good day!

(Brandon's point of view)

I woke up and start rubbing my eyes and looking out the window as the sun light pour into my room and I yawn as I stretch my body outwards.

"Gods. That was the best sleep I've had in a long while. A bed beats a car seat any day. I wonder what horrible thing is going to happen today."

I get dressed in a new camp half blood shirt and jeans and as I walk to the door a pink piece a paper slides in from under the door and I pick it up and read it says "Today is going to be an interesting day for you. Have fun. Love- Aphrodite." I quickly open the door and I look up and down the hall and I barely see someone take a turn down the hall and seeing the back of someone's black hair that kinda looked like it was in a braid and I run after them.

"Wait! Aphrodite! What is going to happen!?" I yell at the person

I run down the hall and just as I make a turn I see a quick flash a purple cloth like someone throwing a purple blanket over me and blown away just as quickly. For a half a second I see a girl but without getting a good look except her beautiful but just as piercing dark eyes staring into my own and she gets so close her lips were almost on mine like she was trying to ambush kiss me. The millisecond before she made contact I wake up and and fall out of bed.

"W-what?! Who?! What happened?! "

I look around my room and it was the same as when I first "woke up" and I get back into bed shocked, a little scared, and a little queasy and I glance at my door and there was no note. Nothing out of place. It was just a dream.

"That was either the worst dream or the best nightmare I've had yet. Piper. What does your crazy mom have up her sleeves... or dress. Do dresses even have pockets? I'll save those questions for later."

I replay the dream over and over again in my head. Note from Aphrodite. Interesting day. That girl. Who was she? I'm going mad. It was just a dream. Just a bored goddess trying to mess with me. Why me? Probably because of Madra almost killing them and taking out their frustration on me. Getting tortured because I'm some what related to someone that messed with the gods and they can't mess with them. Maybe I am a demigod.

I think about the dream a hundred times and it still doesn't make sense. Mostly just why it happened. Why did I have this dream? Is it still a warning? Is it a warning at all? Is some girl going to try and kiss me? Why would anyone want to kiss me? I'm...me. That's worse then rock bottom. Like bedrock bottom. She must be trying to kill me. Like Poison Ivy. How she kills and brain washes people with kissing them. This girl is going to try to kill and or mind control me with a kiss. That's why she ambushed me. She wanted to catch me by surprise. Probably an empousa like the one that came after me. Wait if it was an empousa then why kiss me at all? How could an empousa even get in the camp? Must be outside of camp. Why not charm speak me? Probably wants to distract me with a kiss long enough for her to explode and kill me. Why would she explode? They have claws and sharp teeth. Then she must have been trying to bite me and I t must have just looked like she was going to kiss me. Plus it's the most reasonable and only possible motive. I still need to talk to Piper about this. She's the closest one that understands her mother. Even though it's not much it's my best shot.

I get up and put on a camp half-blood and black jeans and my old black and white sneakers and just as I was walking to the door I keep my eyes to the bottom of the door waiting for a note, but nothing happened. I look up and down the hallway and it was deserted and I walk down stairs and it was empty except I hear a roar like it was jaguar in the Big House and I walk to the source of the noise and I enter a room that worked like miniature forest that grew only grapes and was covered with party masks all over the world. From African tribal masks, to Mardi Gras plastic masks and even the classic Greek tragedy masks with one smiling and another frowning, a old Pac-Man game that remained grape vine free, and a stone fire place in the back of a room with a leopard's with it's head on a plaque like a big game trophy.

"Hey Seymour. Hanging around?"

The cat roars in disapproval and I see a box of Snausages next to the couch in front of the fire place and I threw one to him and he snapped it up like a hungry hippo and licked his lips.

"Who's a good kitty? You are."

He roars again like he's ordering for another and I throw him another and he snaps it up.

"No more. That will be our little secret."

He purrs and I put the box back where I found it and I put my hand in front of his nose and he sniffs it and rubs his face on it.

"You cats love rubbing your face on everything. And sitting on anything that's warm.

I let him rub his face all over my hand and I wipe my hand off my shirt and as I walk out I see Jason and Annabeth walk in discussing something. I normally don't eavesdrop, but I decided to hide in the living room behind the Pac-Man machine as they talk.

"We just don't have enough marble, Jason. All of these statues and shrines are taking up a lot of time and marble, and don't even get me started on making those action figures."

"Annabeth. I promised that each and every god and goddess would be recognized, so they couldn't be manipulated by Giants or anyone else. If I can't keep my promise and all the gods and goddess we don't build these statues and shrines will make this upcoming war that much harder."

"I know that and there are some gods that deserve these statuses and as an architect I absolutely love designing all of these statues, but we don't have the resources or even enough room to fit all of them here even with Camp Jupiter helping us build them at their camp."

"That's why we're here. We obviously need to get more. So I'm going to ask Mr. D if we could go around and find more reliable and larger amounts of marble so we don't exhaust our entire supply." Jason reasoned.

"That's not going to happen. Mr. D hasn't let anyone out of the camp since Brandon arrived. We were told to keep everyone here and train him as soon as possible. You heard what he said. We need to prepare for war and he's our ultimate weapon.

"Annabeth. Answer me truthfully. Do you really think he could get these approvals or whatever and become this ultimate weapon? I mean he just got here and yet I don't really think he's up for it. Remember when Mr. D finished talking about this Madara guy and he bailed and ran away. He couldn't take what that guy did and he ran. That doesn't sound like someone who can win us a war."

"Yes it's hard to believe. I don't fully believe it, but stranger things have happen. We have to trust him and even your dad did it without question, the fact his family barely survived an empousa attack when me and Percy went to get him, and the fact he's here now shows he deserves at least the benefit of the doubt.

I sigh and walk out of hiding and they both notice me.

"Brandon! How long have you been there?" Jason asked a little worried

"Long enough. Look Jason. I understand your doubt. If anyone is reluctant to believe this whole ultimate weapon thing it's me. I'm just a mortal. Plus it all seems a little too convenient. I show up just in time to fight Titans and Giants. Seems far fetched, but Annabeth is right. I'm here now and I won't run away. I'm not only fighting for my own life. I don't have the choice to run away. I have to face these monsters. They came after my family. My. Family. They made it personal. They want war, so they're going to get it. That I promise you.

Jason shuffles his feet around embarrassed when Annabeth speaks up.

"Brandon. It just seems so...well yeah convenient. It's just why not have this weapon during the second Titan war. Or even the second Giant war. Why now?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wasn't ready at the time. None of this makes sense, but I'm here now. I'm going to fight, but first I need to train. You guys are the seven greatest heroes of the age. There is nothing you guys can't beat. I think even you guys can train me and I'm determine to fight with you guys to the very end."

Jason and Annabeth smile and look at each other.

"Well. If you're going to be trained we need to find out what weapon you're going to use." Annabeth says in a matter of fact tone.

I smile getting excited and I remember what I was going to do earlier and start heading to the door and I tell them both as I'm walking.

"Sounds like fun, but right now I need to find Piper. I'm pretty sure her mom is either trying to warn, seduce, or kill me. Maybe all three."

As I reach for the door handle Annabeth slams her hand on the door stoping me from leaving.

"What?" She says in probably one of the most frightening voices I've ever heard. I start telling them about my dream with the vague note, the flash of purple, and the girl whom almost kissed me that I reasoned must be some monster that can kill me with a kiss and Annabeth and Jason look at each other like they have an idea whom I'm talking about. She then moves her hand away from the door and I walk out of there then start running away from the Big House.

(Annabeth's point of view)

I look at Jason and he seems to be thinking the same thing as me.

"Do you really think it's her? I mean. Why would Aphrodite want to meddle between them?"

"They don't even know each other. But it kinda makes sense. He's not a demigod and barely counts as a legacy. Plus Piper said she'll not find it where she wanted to. Her finding a boyfriend at a Greek camp. Not to mention I didn't even like it him at first then I doubt she will at all." Jason reasons.

"Then it makes sense more or less. Honestly with that love goddess anything can happen. Nothing is supposed to make sense. However the similarities are there. This is going to be really good or really bad. If Aphrodite is getting involved then it's only going to get worse."

"Personally I think he can do it. We already contacted her and she's also having dreams from Venus. I mean he can be silly and is far from a soldier, but he's strong without a doubt and could probably pull it off. Oh gods. Piper. She's going to tell him." Jason says worried and runs out of the Big House.

(Brandon's point of view)

His heart's been beating like crazy as I run to the Aphrodite cabin after talking with Annabeth and Jason.

"They know. They have to know. Or at least an idea. Why didn't they tell m ? Maybe they don't really know and they were just thinking. Piper has to have some idea. She's Aphrodite's daughter and probably the smartest one out of all of them. This is going to end badly I know it."

I reach the cabin and I knock hard and repeatedly on the cabin door.

"Piper! You in there?!" I look through the window and one if the Aphrodite boy's opens the door.

"Can I help you?" He asks a little annoyed.

"Piper. Where is she?"

"She's in the armory. She and Jason are supposed to help you find a weapon today. Check there."

"Thank you!" I shout I immediately start running across the camp to the armory and I see a garden shed and slam the door open and I see Piper checking the pump action on a shotgun like it was nothing. Probably a Mossberg 500.

"Brandon. You okay?"

I bend over with my hands on knees breathing heavy try to catch my breathe.

"Your mom...out to get me...strange dream" I say in between breaths and she puts the shotgun down and sits me down and she sits on her legs looking at me"

"Calm down. Relax. Tell me what's happening" she says in a soothing voice and I feel more relaxed then when I first woke up and I feel like I want to tell her everything.

I start telling her my dream from the note, to the purple thing that covered my face and the girl whom almost kissed me she smiles and looks like she's trying to hold back a squeal. I get up and back away a little.

"Piper. You're Aphrodite is showing. What is going on? Who is she? Am I going to die?"

"Of course not. I'm just so happy for you and dreaming of a girl is so cute. As for who she is. I'm 99 percent sure it's-"

"Piper!" Jason yells running in and he's also out of breathe and we both turn to him in surprise.

"Jason. I think Piper knows who this mystery girl is. What are you doing here?"

"Have to..talk to...Piper."

"Sure in one sec. So who is she?"

"Well. I can't be 100 percent sure but I think she's-"

Jason immediately clamps her mouth and grabs her by her arm and drags her out of her and I roar in protest.

"Dude! What the Hades are you doing?!

"We need to talk in private. Now. Just wait here." Jason tells me as Piper tries to break free and I follow them behind the tool shed without either of them seeing me and Piper breaks free.

"What the Hades Jason?! Why won't you let me tell him?!"

"I know what Aphrodite is doing! She's trying to bring them together!" Jason says excitedly

"I've figured that part already. He's a perfect match for her. He matches the description Venus told her perfectly. They may not get along at first, but I think I can see them together. It makes sense. Which is why I'm going to tell him before my mother messes with them more."

She tries to walk past him and he stops her.

"No! She has to do this. Trust me. You have to let Aphrodite meddle with this one. It'll work out."

"That's insane. You know what happens when she meddles. Last time she started the Trojan war."

"Piper. Just please don't tell him. If he knew then he's going to freak out about it and it won't end well."

Piper thinks for a moment and grits her teeth.

"Fine. I won't tell him, but if you're wrong about this he, me, and her will never forgive you."

"I promise. I'll even let him punch me in the face if it works out or not, but just don't tell him."

I walk back into the tool shed and I punch a hole in the wall furious they won't tell me.

"Gods dammit! Why the Hades won't they tell me anything?! Damn you Aphrodite! Damn you to the deepest and most disgusting parts of Tartarus."

I punch another hole in a wall and Piper and Jason walk back in and they both glance at the holes then back to me.

"So I guess I was wrong. It could be any girl. I wouldn't put too much thought into that dream." Piper says reluctantly and stands obviously pissed, but doesn't show it much.

"Now let's work on getting you a weapon. What's your preference?" Jason asks and goes deeper into the shed and I follow him.

"I've always been a sword guy. I say reluctantly and still mad at both of them

"Well more like a double sword guy. I've always loved the double attack and double defense with two swords then just one. And guns. They make things so much interesting. I really like pistols. Lighter then a bow and does more damage and faster then an arrow." I say getting a little excited.

"Well we don't really have a lot of guns. We have the shotgun. Some crossbows. Swords, shields, and bows for days. I'll go to the Hephaestus cabin and see if they can make you something." Piper tells me and walks out mad.

I keep looking around and I pick up couple of sheathed swords laying against the back wall and I pull out one of the swords from the swords and I stare at the blade as it glistened three different metals with a shiny bronze on the left side of the blade, a black metal in the center of the blade and tip and a just as shiny and sharp gold on the right side of the blade and Jason walks up behind me.

"I don't remember Camp-HalfBlood ever getting Imperial gold. It's already so rare. And mixed with Celestial bronze and Stygian Iron. How is it that even possible?" Jason asks and I shrug my shoulders in response.

"I don't know or care. All we need now is some silver and this blade could kill anything" I tell him.

The sword starts to vibrate and the celestial bronze and Stygian Iron starts to morph into a silver color so the blade has 4 metals with Stygian Iron and silver sharing the center of the blade, Celestial bronze on the right side of it with Imperial gold on the left.

I put the sword down and I unsheathed the other sword and it had the same composition. Silver with Stygian Iron in the center, Celestial bronze on the right, and Imperial gold on the left.

"Twin blade metal morphing swords! This is like magic Alchemy. Or regular Alchemy. Whatever anyway these swords are awesome. You guys are the best at making weapons hands down. I'm so keeping this"

I put them back in their sheaths and I look around for a belt so I can carry the swords at my hip.

"Hey Jason. Do you see any belts I can carry my swords with?"

I keep looking around and under a pile of swords I pull out a simple brown leather belt with a couple extra loops of leather one on both of my hips and two smaller ones behind me and put the belt on and through my belt loops on my pants.

"Fits like a glove. A sword carrying glove." I say happily.

I put my hands on my sides and I put the swords through the loops on my sides and after shaking them around they stay in and I pull out the swords and the sheathes stay attached to the belt and I smile as I sheathe my swords again.

"This is the best. I love it. I love the swords. I love the belt. Everything right now is perfect. You know. I forgive you with the whole keeping Aphrodite plans a secret. I'd feel a lot better it if I know what she's planning, but with gear like this I can't stay mad."

Jason shuffles his feet uncomfortably and looks around the room.

"Brandon. You need to trust me on this. I can tell you now it's not a monster trying to kill you. You don't have to be worried. You're going to be just fine. Just be yourself."

"Yes mom." I say sarcastically. "Jason. I am not a ladies man. Ladies man I'm not. Not I am. I've never even had a girlfriend or even actual friends before. I doubt that can change anytime soon."

"Well it's not going to work unless you try to make it work. You're quitting before you're getting started."

I sigh and look at Jason.

"I'll tell you what. If I ever meet this girl then I'll try. Promise. However when I do try and fail no more bugging me about it. I'm here to prepare to fight and most likely die in a war I've never asked to be. Not get a girlfriend, but I'll burn that bridge before I get there. Plus she's probably out of my league. Whoever she is."

"Fine. Now you got your swords ready to start training?"

"Not yet. I want to look around more. See if there are any more goodies."

Jason walks out of the armory smiling a little.

"I'll be waiting for you at the training field. Try not to bring the whole armory with you. Jason says walking out.

I dig through the other weapons and tries to pick up a flaming battle axe, but it was too heavy and I put it away and I find a dozen of bronze daggers completely identical to one another and I pick two of them up and put them down.

"I need a bow. Guns are good, but bows are much quieter and have better range."

I look through the bows and they all seem the same. I go to the back of the bows and I find a beautiful silver color one that seemed to be made out of wood. It seems simple enough but as I hold it up to the light it shines like the moon and as I pull back the draw string an arrow that shines like light through a diamond forms and an arrow is notched as I pull the drawstring all the way back.

"I bet myself ten bucks Hephaestus made this and another five that is was for Artemis that somehow made it's way here."

I sling the bow over my shoulder and I find a couple of leather gloves covered in tiny celestial bronze plates attached and surrounding the back of the glove even the fingers, but on the side with my palms it's just leather. It almost looks like a sort of armor for each glove and I put them on as I walk out of the Armory to the training field.

"I know I said this before, but these really do fit like gloves. They'll make punching Jason in the face much more worth itl."

Author's note: So... Not bad right. I'm sure you all figured out who the mystery girl is, but Brandon is an idiot so only he doesn't know. Hehe. Anyway I'll see you guys next time and remember to stay beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes of Olympus Chapter 9

Author's note: ¡Hola mi amigos! How are you all doing? Good? I hope so. Anyway let's get this started.

(Jason's point of view)

After leaving Brandon in the armory to choose more weapons I've walked to the training field to try and cool my head. I wish I can tell him about her, but he'll freak out. If someone told me Piper would be my girlfriend without me even meeting her I'm not sure how it would work out. It would be weird at first no doubt. She needs to come to camp soon. Brandon definitely knows me and Piper know who his dream girl is and I hate keeping secrets from him. This is only going to get worse for him, but I know he can do it. Why did Aphrodite have to get involved?!" I think to myself.

I pull out my gladius and I start slicing up the straw dummy at the training field trying to take my anger out on it.

(Brandon's point of view)

I keep walking to the training field Jason mentioned and I keep replaying the dream in my head. It still doesn't make sense.

"How can I get a girlfriend? It doesn't make sense. Who is she? I know she has black hair, keeps in a braid, had beautiful black eyes, then what's with that purple thing? A blanket or something? Why is Aphrodite getting involved? What does she have to gain? I'm probably over thinking it. I over think a lot of things. Then I start freaking out about them. Must be Opposite Day if I'm freaking out before I'm over thinking things." I keep telling myself.

I wonder if I'll ever meet her. Probably will. Then I'll fall flat on my face when I can't impress her and then punch Jason in the face. Then punch Aphrodite in the face. Sounds like a good plan. I wonder if she dreams about me. What sort of game is Aphrodite playing at? High stakes poker no doubt.

I keep walking and I see Jason in full leather and Celestial bronze armor and leather armor with his gladius in front of a straw dummy and he quickly slices it's arms off and takes off his head like it was made of thin air. I walk up behind him and just as I tap in on the shoulder, he swings his sword in a arc and I quickly duck.

"Dude! Friendly! Friendly! My head is not made out of straw!

I back away from him as he put his sword away and with him breathing heavy a little.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little worked up." Jason says embarrassed.

"It's cool man. I think you're taking this almost as bad as I am. Listen Jason the sooner I meet her the better. You know who she is. Tell me. Please tell me. I need to know. This is not just affecting me now." I reason and he sighs.

"Fine. I won't say her name, because I know you'll freak out, but she'll come to camp. The sooner this is over with the sooner we can get serious anyway. Wait here. I'm going to send her an Iris message." Jason tells me and looks at me as he walks backwards away to the Big House while I walk to the beach. I stare across the Long Island Sound as the waves roll up and down on the beach and very distant ships move across the water with the hint of salty sea smell in the wind. My little sanctuary.

"Well. It's going to happen. I'm literally going to meet the girl of my dreams. More like my dream. Singular. I wonder who she is. A demigod, a mortal girl, maybe a goddess. I'm going to meet her. Maybe. Maybe she'll be different. Maybe I'll find someone to actually be with. Maybe I'll find someone whom will actually like me back for once. Maybe I can actually find someone to truly talk to other than just the sea. Not saying you're not a good listener, but still. Wish me luck on my blind date I guess. Thank you for listening. There are things I've told you no one else knows. The sea carries all type of secrets."

I start walking away and I see Jason walking from the direction of the Big House with a smile on his face.

"It's all set up. She's going to be here in a few days. Then we'll finally get this out of the way. Also I contacted the Romans. They want to meet you. They should be here around the same time."

I eye him suspiciously. Something was up.

"They want to meet around the same time. That's not a coincidence. She's a Roman. I've dreamed of a Roman girl. Well I know she's Roman, has black hair in a single braid and black eyes...and a purple blanket. Or cloak. Oh. My. Gods."

Jason then looks at me like my head spin in a full 360 degrees.

"Brandon. I know that look. Don't you dare assume it's her. It's just a coincidence." Jason says trying to reason with me, but I ignore him.

"She matches the description perfectly. A single black braid, beautiful but piercing black eyes, even the whole purple cloak she threw at me and ambushed me. A tactical move for the daughter of the Roman war goddess. It's Reyna. I'm dreamed about Reyna. The praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Sister of the queen of the fucking amazons! The girl that killed Orion by killing her with Athena's aegis! She killed a Giant with her own cloak! She's gonna kill me. Oh gods if she's dreamed about me I am dead. I'm more then dead. I'm super dead. Aphrodite is trying to set me up with her! Why!? I'm right off the bat not good enough for her! She's the equivalent of a goddess and I'm scum! I've always been scum!" I say freaking out like crazy.

"Brandon! Get a hold of yourself!" Jason yells at me and slaps me across the face and I rub my cheek.

"Thanks. I needed that. Still though. Aphrodite or Venus or whatever has probably kept her away from some great guy and she expects me to be with her. There are literally tons of other guys better then me. Well. There's still no guarantee she'll like me. Also there's still no guarantee she's even dreamed of me right?" I ask Jason and he doesn't answer me and try's to avoid looking at me.

"She hasn't dreamed about me right? If she did and or got any other sort of message from Venus about me I'm dead." I ask getting worried again.

"She's dreamed about a guy with black hair, red eyes, a camp half blood shirt and Venus told her: "he's the one she's been saving him for". That was a week ago, long before you showed up. That's was also the last time she told me anything about that. She could've had more dreams." Jason says slowly like he's trying to pick his words carefully.

"Does she know that I'm most likely him!? I'm the guy she's dreaming about!"

I ask feeling like I'm losing my mind again and Jason sighs.

"She knows their's someone that matches that description here whom is a very distant legacy, but still has mortal parents. I never gave her your name though." Jason says trying to reassuring.

"That's not exactly much! I'm the only one that matches that description. Gods this is going to end bad I know it. Damn that love goddess!"

I storm off with Jason following me and Piper runs from the direction of the armory in front of me.

"Brandon! Stop!" She yells at me and I was frozen in my tracks like both my legs were chained to boulders.

"Stop and listen. Calm down Brandon. Yes she knows about you, but you should be excited. Yes freaking out is okay, but don't give up. I can tell you're a sweet guy, and as crazy as my mom is maybe you two can be happy together." She says and for a second I start to believe her.

"No! She won't! I'd ruin love for her!" I shout and run back to the beach.

Piper and Jason run after me as I sit on the beach and Piper places a gently hand on my head.

"Why would you think you ruin love for her? Why are you so against being with Reyna?"

She asks with a smoothing voice and I sit up and rub my eyes and she looks into my own concerned and she hugs me tight.

"You already loved her once. I can see the heart break in your eyes. You're worried that if you're not good enough she'll never love again." She tells me with sadness in her voice.

"H-how do y-you know this?!" I ask.

"It's kinda of a power of a children of Aphrodite. We can see and spread love just as easily as we can see and spread heartbreak." She tells me.

"It was just a crush. I had a crush on a fictional character. Pitiful. I was so lonely I did fall for Reyna, because as I read of how amazing she was. How strong, kind, fearless, and just amazing she was. Now she's real. Now she knows about me and Venus says I'm the one she's been saved for. When Reyna see's how pitiful I am it will ruin the concept of love for her. She'd damn Venus and never love again and I don't want to ruin love for her. I don't want to ruin it for one of the people that deserve it most." I say with every word breaking my heart little by little.

"You guys are all idiots. Don't you know when you say stuff like that before you even meet her it ruins it before it begins. You have got to have some faith in yourself. I know every girl has turned you down. You still don't even believe we're friends. You need to pull yourself together. You are going to meet Reyna. You are going to see she's just as human as you and me."

She lets go of me and I rub my eyes more and I crack a small smile.

"Considering you're only half human. I think I'm actually more human then you are." I say and she smiles at me.

"Glad you calmed down. Plus you have a few days to prepare and me and Piper are going to help you." Jason says and I my stomach starts to grumble and a hear a conch horn.

"After lunch?" I ask and I stand back up smiling a little and I feel a pat on my shoulder.

"After lunch then we start with sword practice. There's still a war we have to prepare for." Jason says and walks to the dining hall with Piper next to him, and they start holding hands and I can't help but smile.

We all head to lunch and after devouring a half dozen sandwiches and Jason meet on a field filled with demigods some fighting each other and others fighting and gutting straw dummy's. They must really hate straw or maybe everyone is just having a bad day.

Jason thinks I should learn how to fight with one sword before I should use two. I take out the sword on my left side and being as I'm right handed I hold it there and I stare at the four metals and how the shine in the light and I sliced he straw dummy in half from top to bottom like it was paper. This sword gets more awesome every time I use it. Jason shows me some slashes and I copy the moves with ease. I watch his movements and I move the same way as him. Every movement. Every step. Even our breathing was at the same pace. I was memorizing and Jason noticed this quickly and after an hour of basic and more complex moves I was as good as him. Just seeing him move burn the moves into my brain and everything felt natural. My footing was good. I held my sword right. After a few hours I felt tired, and feel sweat fall down my face, but I'd knew it'd be worth it and seeing how much I copied from Jason I knew I was right. The moves were a little off since I didn't have a short sword like Jason, but otherwise we were identical.

"You're either a great copier or you've had training before." Jason says impressed.

"No. It's just I can remember your moves. It's weird. Normally I have a bad memory and forgot everything, but the way you stab, slash, and disarm it all feels natural. Like if I do it once I'll remember forever. Maybe it's a secret power of the sharingan. Sounds like if I learn from the right people or at least watch them. I'd be unstoppable. Probably how Madra beat the Olympians. He learned their moves and used it against them." I say impressed.

I walk up to a straw dummy and cut off it's head and arms and I concentrate and try to summon up a storm and the wind moves very quickly and I punch the dummy and it explodes into pieces followed by me grinning like an idiot.

"Oh that's awesome. If I can mix high powered wind with sword strikes and combos then each hit could be devastating. I feel like a character in a fighting game and I love it so much. I need to make some original moves. This is going to be a blast." I say walking away then a bolt of lightning comes down and strikes the place where the dummy used to be and leaves nothing, but a small, smoking crater.

I walk away from the training field tired as all Hades, to a cinder block building that I figured out was the bathroom and after doing my business there I walk back to the Big House and into my room and I put down my bow, my belt with swords attached to them, and my shirt that's nearly drenched in sweat and I collapse on the bed.

"I've got to learn to control how I use my power. A powerful winds and a blast of lightning and I'm sweating like a pig. I need a...shower." I say realizing I got my sweaty body and clothes all over my bed.

I slap myself and I walk out of my room and into the room across the hall. When I walk into the bathroom that definitely looked nicer, then the concrete block outside. White tile floors, a bathtub and shower in the back with the shower curtain pulled back so I can see the tile wall, with a toilet next to it and a sink a foot away from me and on the other side of the toilet with a little mirror hanging over the sink. It was small, but I can still move around. I sniff a little and it smells like lemon and a lot of chemicals meaning it was cleaned recently. I see a towel rack next on the opposite wall of the toilet, and a couple of white, fluffy towels hanging from it.

I step into the shower and I instantly feel the warm water flow onto my body and I instantly feel relaxed. Like all of my troubles were washing down the drain. I start thinking about my dream again. About how Reyna almost kissed me. Finding out Reyna dreamed about me. It was like a lump in my throat, but a small part of my mind feels an endless joy while the rest of me is terrified. Business as usual.

I hear a knock on the door halfway through scrubbing my body.

"Occupied!" I shout in response and I hear the door open and I quickly I peak my head from behind the shower curtain ready to yell at the idiot whom came in and I see something I've never would've guessed in a million years. I saw Reyna. She was identical to the girl in my dreams. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen with a single black braid, black and glossy eyes like shiny obsidian, a deep tan from being from Puerto Rico and she looked as old maybe a little younger then me. She was perfect. Then when I saw the only thing she was wearing was a single white towel barely covering her body, I knew I had to be delirious.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks with her voice smoother then water and sweeter then honey that immediately make me think of Piper. Then she starts to take off her towel and I quickly cover my eyes.

"No! You can't! I know charm speak when I hear it! Get out of her Aphrodite before I come out from behind this shower and-" I yell at her feeling my head burning from pure embarrassment.

"Oh please do. I wouldn't be here otherwise. I know Reyna would love to see." she says calling my bluff.

I feel paralyzed. Aphrodite confirmed its Reyna. That leaves absolutely no shred of doubt.

"Just get the Hades out of here, Aphrodite! Don't you have any other guys to torture!?"

"No actually. Ever since my daughter got with Jason there's been no good romance these days. No couples to keep my entertained. Percy and Annabeth got boring. Frank and Hazel are in my Roman's version territory, and that son of Hephaestus and Calypso are no where to be found. The only thing I've had fun with in a while is the son of Hades and the son of Apollo, but this. This I've been saving for a long time. Kinda like a slow cooker. One with both my Roman and Greek personality. My new favorite couple that I've been saving for a while. A mortal man and a Roman Praetor. Both unable to find love anywhere until they meet. Two lovers on completely different ends of the spectrum of the world. A mortal in a Greek camp with a Roman demigod. It sounds better every time I think about it. There's no love stronger then one from opposing forces. It's what made Percy's and Annabeth's love so beautiful."

"That reminds me I have to punch you in the face repeatedly for keeping from most likely good quality guys away from Reyna. You kept guys that could've been perfect from her, away from her."

"I've been saving her for you." She says like she's doing me a favor.

"No. You didn't save her for me. You practically locked her in a box with me. You never considered how Reyna felt. Or me. You just put people together."

"Are you saying you don't have feelings for her? Are you saying I put her with a guy that doesn't lover her at all?" She says confidentially and I ball a fist.

"We both know that's not true, but we haven't met. It's like you're putting us in an arranged marriage. She doesn't know me. I don't know her. She could never love a guy like me... I'm still me."

"Oh you poor boy. So sweet, so innocent, you need a confident booster. Just look from behind the curtain." She says sweetly.

"No! Go away! I'll punch you in the face when I'm not naked." I say calming down and I hear the door open and close again.

I turn off the water and I slowly look from behind the shower curtain and there was no one there, but my clothes that were folded up and looked like they were washed and next to them was a pink shirt that says "I love Reyna" in all caps.

I walk back into my room with my cleaned clothes and carrying the pink shirt and I fold it up and put it into my back carefully. I may not want it to see the light of day, but I won't treat something it as trash. It's still a gift, plus it's a little cute. I hear a conch horn and I look outside and the sun was just above the horizon and it had to be dinner time.

"Didn't know I was in the shower so long. Oh what an interesting first day here." I say to myself and walk out of my room ready for dinner and to put this day behind me.

Author's note: well. Sounds like things are happening. Anyway I'll see you guys next time and remember to stay beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes of Olympus Chapter 10

Author's note: Hello again my friends. We made it to chapter 10. I must be doing something right if you've read up this far, but I'm always willing to take any comments, advice, anything really. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and all my other chapters. I still can't believe I made it this far. No reason to stop any time soon. If you guys have anything to say, then let me know. More input means better story.

(Brandon's point of view)

I walked out of my room thinking about my conversation with Aphrodite. She confirmed it's Reyna. She said she was saving her for me. That inconsiderate, ballon headed goddess is going to get a beat down of an immortal lifetime. I doubt Reyna knows or probably does if Venus talked to her. Why it happened in the shower I'll never know. Right now I have to work on the problems at hand. Actually meeting Reyna and these approval things for my sharingan. But right now is dinner time. I walked to the dining area and I see the other campers taking their seat and Jason runs over to me.

"Hey Brandon. How are you feeling? You seemed a little pale after sword practice." Jason asks.

"I'm fine. Just not really used to the power yet. But don't worry I'll get the hang of it. Eventually. Hey would you mind if I sat with you?" I ask.

"Of course. We need to talk about Reyna." Jason says seriously.

"Not tonight. I just want to put that behind me for the night. There's always tomorrow." I tell him and he nods understandingly.

We sit down as gusts of wind leave plates of mouth watering food and cups. It makes me wonder if the cloud nymphs, aurai are also vegetarians like the stayrs and how they feel bringing plates of meat. Must not be fun. I look at my plate with a smell that was almost overwhelming good. It was a steaming, definitely juicy looking sirloin with a side of broccoli, some sliced apples, and butter covered biscuits. Just looking at it made my stomach grumble and I pick it up like with everyone else as they dump a piece of their food into the large brazier with a fire burning so high it'd give a fireman a heart attack. When it was my turn I reluctantly dump my biscuits and I say under my breath. "Poseidon. I need your approval" into it as I watch sacrifice turn to smoke and I sit back at the table with Jason. Chiron kicks off dinner by raising a toast to the gods and we all follow his lead then he announced capture the flag next Friday and we have a week to prepare much to the happy shouting of the camp then we began eating. After dinner we head to amphitheater and the sing along began and I immediately make my escape. I walk around the camp still awestruck how beautiful this is. A little crowded with the statues of many gods and goddesses, but still more incredible then I could've imagined. I keep walking and I walk to the camp store where I see the Stoll twins crouched at the door with both of them whisper yelling to each other and I walk up behind them.

"Hey guys. Breaking in?" I ask.

The twins jump up and I see Connor slip a couple pieces of small metal sticks in his pocket. Both a little shocked they got caught.

"Hey Brandon! Beautiful night isn't it? The stars are looking quite nice." Travis says nervously trying to change the subject.

"It's quite nice indeed. Now answer my question. Were you guys trying to break into the camp store?"

"What?! I'm shocked you we would even ask us that. Just because we're children of Hermes and happen to be near the camp store doesn't mean we-" Connor says like he has the moral high ground but I interrupt him.

"You guys teach me how to use that lock pick and breaking in and I promise not to tell." I tell him and we go silent and they both smile that screamed mischief.

"Fine. We'll teach you. You learn and we were never here." Connor says pulling out the metal sticks from his pants.

We all crouched near the door handle and he slides one of them inside of the bottom of the lock and he puts the other one in the top of the lock.

"Okay quick lesson. This bottom one is called a tension wench and the one at the top is the pick. It's pretty simple. There are little things in the door handle called pins and you have to align them the right way to get through the door. You need to apply a little pressure with the tension wench. Then you use your pick to align the pins and we've broken in here tons of times so we know the pin position by heart." Connor says and he moves the pin up and down and back and forth in the lock till I hear a click and he pulls the tension wench and pick out and the door opens.

They both get in and open a couple boxes on the ground filled with camp shirts and they both take a few. I guess the shirts are expensive if they're willing to steal them. They then leave with the shirts and the door closes behind them and clicks again like it was locked again. Travis then pulls out a little leather flap like a wallet and hands it to me.

"This is my lock pick set. I'd never ever leave home without it. I'm giving it to you so you can practice getting into places on your own. Consider this your birthday gift." He says and I take it from him and open it and it has a tension wench and three picks.

"Thanks Travis. I won't rat you guys out. A deal's a deal. Have a goodnight guys." I say excited to get started and I slide the wallet into my pants and we go our separate ways.

I walk back to my room and I look for something to lock pick open. I should try my door, but there isn't a lock so I can't. I'll just have to find a random locked door and try. I walk out of my room and down to the basement door and it was locked. Perfect. I pull out my

lock pick set and pull out a pick and the tension wench. I do exactly as Connor told me and I move the pick around the lock trying to feel for the pins while applying slight pressure with with tension wench.

"This is a lot harder than I'd thought it would be. I can't even feel the pins." I say to myself.

I keep moving the pick till I feel a little spring that has to be the bin. I carefully move the pin up trying to get the alignment right and the first pin stays in place. First pin done. I move on to the second, then third, then fourth and I hear a click. I pull my tools out and put them back and I open the door there was nothing in it, but I felt so happy knowing I successfully used a lock pick. I then hear the door to the big house open and I immediately close the basement door and speed walk back to my room and just as I was about to start climbing the stairs back to the second floor I hear Chiron's voice.

"It seems you really don't like sing-alongs or even s'mores. I'm surprised." I hear Chiron say to me and I turn around.

"Like I said. If I ever sung at a sing-along, I'd ruin them for forever and a half." I say casually and he gives me a look with no real expression.

"What I like most about them is the bonding it does. Even when we all come from different walks of life and have to face ferocious monsters and challenges we can all relax by a fire and enjoy ourselves. We all come together. I think that would be important for someone whom just arrive here." Chiron says like he's trying to guilt trip me.

"I'm not going to get out of missing the next one aren't I?" I ask.

"I'll leave that up to you, because it's your choice. I just want to make sure you don't feel like you're on your own. A lot of people are going to be watching you very closely. Especially with this war coming up and your power. It's important to know you don't have the carry this weight alone." Chiron says like he's been saying it for a long time.

I sigh and smile. "Thank you Chiron. As much as I appreciate the speech I like to learn and train so that way I don't have to ask for help. Other people have better things to do then worry about me. I'll ask for help when I need it, but right now I don't. I just need to get stronger, become more powerful. That way I can protect the people here with everything I've got. This power is my weight to carry. No one else's." I say and Chiron looks like he was defeated, and I leave him there as I shout "Goodnight from the second floor and I walk into my room and see a clock on my nightstand that wasn't there before and a note. I pick up the note and it says "happy birthday and under that a big C" I smile then immediately worried because one or both of the Stoll twins were in my room and I check everything to make sure it wasn't stolen. All my clothes were there and even my backpack remained untouched with the mortal money still there. I keep looking around and I notice my bow wasn't here. It was stolen. I guess it was payment for the set and clock. I still have my swords, gauntlets, and belt, but no bow. Gods dammit. I really liked that bow. It's not everyday you find a silver wood bow that shot an infinite supply of arrows made of energy. I sigh and get ready for bed and just as I was about to make myself comfortable, I hear a knocking at my door.

"Connor if that's you, I want my bow back." I open the door and I find an angry little girl easily 13 wearing winter camp with my bow slung over her shoulder.

"We have to talk." She says walking past me and into my room and looks around and I close the door.

"Sure. Come right in." I mutter under my breath and I realize I'm only wearing boxers so I throw on a used pair of pants.

"How did you get this bow and don't lie to me. I'll know if you're lying and I hate you already. She says getting angrier by the second and I sit on my bed.

"I found it in the camp armory and claimed it as my own and I'm guessing you're the thief that stole it from me." Just as I say that a silver throwing knife barely missed my head and the blade sinks into the wall.

"You stole this bow from me! I don't know how, but you did! I took back what was rightfully mine! Watch who're you calling a thief, mortal!" She shouts at me and just like the idiot that I am I realize who she is.

"Lady Artemis!" I shout and I bow before her. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I promise on the River Styx I didn't steal that bow for you." I hear a crack of thunder outside, but nothing happens and she looks at me a little less harshly.

"You may of not stole it from me, but I'm taking it back." she snaps her fingers and a bright lights comes from the top of my desk and what's left there are a couple of silver pistols.

"You never got them from me. Don't ever pray to me. Don't even thank me. This is just because you found my first bow and I think you deserve some sort of compensation. Stay away from me and my hunters or I will kill you where your stand." She says and walks out of my room.

I stare at them and they look beautiful. They looked completely made of silver and every inch of it was engraved. It was beautiful with tiny pictures of deers, rabbits, and mice on one of them and engraved wolves, eagles, and bears on another as I pick them up I feel a sense of wonder of what they can do. These were a couple of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. On the pistol with the deer and rabbit had the word Prey engraved on the barrel and the word Predator engraved on the other one. I leave them there and I go to bed ready for something crazy to happen again, but I fall asleep quickly.

The next day I brought them to Jake, the head of the Hephaestus cabin and when I got to the Forges he was ecstatic to see them.

"This... Is amazing! The engraving is the most beautiful I've ever seen. I've never seen something this beautiful before. Predator and Prey? Great names. They seem to be twin M1911's. Great pistols. Even better stopping power since they use .45 caliber rounds. They're known for having low recoil and some of the most popular types of pistols around." He says inspecting the guns.

He takes Predator and takes out its magazine and pops out twelve bullets and each one of them are made of silver.

"Silver bullets. Very pricey, but great on werewolves. Twelve round magazines. Weird. They usually have 7 to 8 rounds, unless this is an extended clip. Someone must have paid a fortune for these. How on Earth do you even get these?" He asks.

"They were a gift. I found them one night with a note that said "for Olympus" and nothing else." I tell him but he wasn't really paying attention to me and focusing on the pistol.

"If a god gave you these then you owe him a favor. A couple big ones. Another thing that's weird is that this isn't celestial bronze ammunition. The pistols and ammo are all silver. They were made for hunting werewolves with style. I know celestial bronze ammunition can be reloaded like quickly like when Jason and Hazel fought Sciron. They said his flintlocks reloaded by themselves. I guess if a random god gave you these then maybe it would work the same, but I'm not sure. We won't know till we test them." Jake says excitedly and takes them in a back room and I follow.

"You guys have a shooting range? Well color me impress. You guys have everything." I say.

When we walked in we saw massive open area that was about the size of an auditorium with 20 open booths connected, from one side of the wall to another at the front of the room, and in the back are multiple paper targets in human shapes. Typical target paper with circles in the human shape that get smaller are certain areas like the head and were I guess the heart would be. We walk to the first booth on the far left side of the wall and there were a couple noise cancelling headphones and yellow goggles. Standard safety gear when test firing guns. I pick up Predator and hold with both hands and look down its silver sights.

"Hey Jake."

"Yeah?"

"What are the odds of this blowing up in my face? Literally and figuratively." I ask putting it down and putting on the goggles.

Jake puts on his goggles and thinks about it. "I think a good 50/50. We never tried them before and they came from an unknown patron, but I did inspect them thoroughly so I didn't see any sorts of bombs. Can't you just think that maybe this will turn out well?"

"You're a demigod. You already know the answer to that question." I respond and we both put on the headphones and I line up my shot and fire and immediately feel a lot of kickback like I got shoved back and lost my footing and I stare at the wall with a hole showing up right in the center of the circle where it's heart should be. Swift and accurate.

I fire again and there was less kickback like a little push that felt natural and it landed a few centimeters from the other hole, but still in the circle. I keep firing and each bullet either lands in the head and chest until there was nothing but a click and the barrel is pulled back and I give it a little nudge and the barrel slides back into place and I can feel the gun get heavier as new ammo teleports in the clip. I push the clip release and there was just as much ammo in it as when I first got them. Guess infinite ammo is just a rule about godly guns. Thank you Artemis.

"It seems they reload automatically and you seem a natural with them." Jake says as he pushes a button and the paper target flies toward us with six holes in the head and six in the circle around its heart.

"I can see why it's called Predator. This things a beast that is very accurate, and each shot was an instant kill. Now let's try Prey." I say and I put down Predator and pick up Prey then the holes in the first target paper disappear and it flys back to the back wall. 12 shots later and I got the exact same results. Six in the head and six in the heart and that's when I got suspicious.

"You really are a natural. Either that or it's too easy." Jason says and I feel a pat on my back.

"No. That can't be it. Because I tried to miss half of them, but it wouldn't let me." I say a little scared and I aim for the wall next to the target paper and I pay close attention to the gun. I slow my breathing and concentrate. I never tried to slow time intentionally but now is a good as time as ever to figure it out. The second after I pull the trigger, I watch the barrel fly back in slow motion and I watch the silver bullet slowly fly from the gun and it changes from moving at the wall to the target paper and it lands right in its head.

"Jake. Is silver magnetic?" I ask.

"No. Only a few elements are magnetic. In fact magnets are used to know if it's fake silver. Why?"

"I'm thinking either these are some super auto-aim, never miss bullets, or there's some sort of super magic magnet behind that wall and I'm thinking it's the latter."

"Well both sound stupid, but last time I checked we weren't working on magnets despite how fun they are."

"Magnets are fun, but in that case these guns are a real treasure. Never missing bullets. That's an edge I hate to be on the bad side of."

"You can say that again. Thanks for showing them to me."

"No problem. Hey while I'm here I need a couple favors."

"Like what?"

"I was hoping you can make me a couple leather holsters for Predator and Prey and if they can be attached to the back of my belt." I say turning around and showing him the small little hoops on the back of my belt. I take my belt off and hand it to him and we go back into the main room and he puts the belt on a work bench.

"I'm not going to ask where you got this, but if I had to guess if the big two hoops on the sides were made for holding sheaths for long sword like yours then maybe these were made for storing short swords or daggers. I know I didn't make this or even those crazy multi metal sword of yours, but I'm going to group them into random god patron. Anyway I can easily replace these with a couple leather holsters. Two swords on the sides and two guns in the back. What's the other favor?"

"It's more of a weapon idea that I want you to poke around with. Hear me out. Okay imagine when you're in battle and your sword has been knocked out of your hand and there's a wolf trying to rip your throat out with its teeth."

"Okay? Now what?"

"Now imagine if you had a couple vambraces. You know that type of armor for your wrist and arm. Okay imagine with a swift wrist motion a blade shoots out of the bottom of the vambrace and slices into the wolf's neck.

He sighs and looks at me with a look that looked a little annoyed. "You want me to make you the hidden blades from the Assassins Creed games."

I looked at him shocked and I nod. "Yeah. If you know what they are then you know how useful they can be. Seriously though. It's extra armor around the wrist and a hidden blade to slice throats and save lives. Plus that would be so cool!" I say pleading him.

"The reason I never made those, is because of how specific they have to be. For instance, you're body is still growing and if I made some for you now and your arms get bigger it's not going to fit anymore. However I do see why you want them. I'll tell you what. Capture the flag is next Friday and I got nothing better to do, so I'll make them for you if you side with the Hephaestus cabin. Deal?" He asks and hold out his hand and I gladly shake it.

"Deal. Mother of Zeus I'm so excited! Thank you so much! I'll help you however I can to make them. I owe you big time." I shout excited as ever.

"Now I need to make some arm measurements and need you to come back in about a hour. We're going to need to make some prototypes."

"I can't wait! As long as I don't lose my ring finger. Also can you make the blades out of silver. Nothing against celestial bronze, but there's a reason why I used a wolf for my example. I'm going to need that."

"Fine. First silver swords, then silver guns, and now silver blades. Now hold still." Jake says and he takes a tape measurer and measures my arm in length and wrapped it around my arm and after every measurement he writes them down.

"Okay that's all I need for now. Come back in a hour or something and I'll get to work." He says and walks to a tool box.

"Thank you Jake! I promise to fight for Hephaestus cabin and we will win!" I shout and I walk out of the forges leaving my weapons with him and with a little pep in my step and humming to no particular song.

I walk around the camp with no real destination and just take in the sights. These place really is looking a little bit prettier. The sun feels a little warmer like I'm in my bed and get all cozy. I decided to walk to the beach and just stare out at the Long Island Sound. Just to enjoy it and make me think of home.

"This looks as beautiful as ever. Nothing can ruin my day." I say to myself and think about what it's like to have hidden blades. My first thought would be I can stab all the things.

I keep staring out at sea and imagine my self climbing trees just so I can jump off them with my hidden blades on unsuspecting monsters and kill them instantly. I keep daydreaming till I feel someone shake my shoulder and pull my from my trance to see Jake holding a couple vambraces and he takes my arm and slide them on as they cover my wrist and most of my arm. I'm immediately entranced by them as at the top of them I see a big plate of celestial bronze covers the top and with what looks like screws in the armor to keep the plate there and everything else looked like leather, but they feel soft on my arm.

"These things are huge! They're at least one and half as thick as my arm and cover just about it!" I say and he moves my arm around and looking at it from different angles.

"How did they feel? It's armor so I needed to actually protect your arms and wrists. I made the surrounding entrance to where your arm slide through out of cloth so it's soft and not rough on your arm and I filled the bottom of it, surrounding the cloth with a soft molding fluid they use in those special socks to relive pain. This way they can be molded to your arms specifically and not just fly off. These have to be as natural as having just a watch on your wrist. Now how do they feel? I need specifics. Are they heavy? Do they feel to tight or to loose? Can you move your arm around naturally? Is it a rough feeling having your arm in it or when I slid them on?" Jake shoots off every word and I try to follow.

"It feels good. Almost natural, but they are kinda heavy and bulky, but I bet it's because of the bronze plating and leather you made this out of. They feel like like they were molded onto my arm, like it's an extension of myself. When you put them on they feel as soft and natural as putting on a shirt." I tell him and I shrug his arms off and I adjust them a little so it's parallel to my arm. I feel it adjust and try to cling to my arm and it feels almost cool on my arm. I turn my arms over and look at the bottom of them and I see a couple of attached gadgets that we're screwed in and a silver ring attached to it and as I pull the ring I see it's attached to a celestial bronze wiring and the more I pull I see a silver blade rise from the gadget. I let go of the ring and the string gets sucked back up into the gadget with the ring on the outside.

"Glad you figured out how the blade works. It's a simple draw string design. You just slide your middle or ring finger into the ring and when you move your hand back and thus the ring back the blade will slide out. Now I want you to slip on the rings for both of your hands. I need to see if the blade is long enough. The full blade is 11 inches. The under barrel blade as I like to call it should start a little behind the bottom of your wrist so when deployed it can protect the bottom of your wrist and have enough blade to kill whatever you wanted. " Jason says and he pulls out a note pad and pencil.

"Roger roger." I respond with and I level my arms so the plating is faced up and I move my wrist so my middle fingers slide into the rings and I move them forward and watch as the ring fits comfortably on my finger and as I move my wrist backwards I see the tip of the silver blade moves out in front from the bottom of my hand. My hand was a good 90 degrees with the top of the celestial bronze plate and the full the blade was extended like I was going to catch a ball with one hand after I stab it. The blade was a good four inches moving past the bottom of my hand.

"Interesting. The blade is a little shorter then I hoped, but I'm not that surprised. With just four inches of death it's enough to slice open some throats and stab someone in the heart if you aim it right. You can use the plating on the top to protect yourself from someone trying to cut off your hand and with a hidden blade as the under barrel will definitely make someone have a bad day." He says smiling and taking notes.

I move my wrists up and down moving the wiring and I watch the blade extend and retracted. The wiring on the blades shouldn't break because without that or the ring the blade is a good for nothing. I extend my wrists as much as possible and I slip my fingers out of the rings and they sling back to the entrance of the blade ready to be used and I move my wrists in circular motions.

"It feels like the heaviest, deadliest watches I've ever had. Thank you Jake."

"I'm just glad they work. You look pretty awesome with them. By the way I finished working on your belt and the new holsters. They're at the Forge when you want to get them. Considering you've been gone for hours you should really get them before dinner. I figured you were doing training and that's why you didn't show, but why were you just sitting here?"

"Because it reminds me of home. I remember a couple weeks back. I would just sit on the beach close to my house and just stare out at the ocean. It was like my own little sanctuary. It's where I go to think and reflect on me and the world. Sometimes I don't even think. I just stare, because of how beautiful the ocean is." I respond and stare out at the horizon.

"That's...pretty deep. But I don't get you. Remember when you first showed up. You tripped and got struck by lightning so I thought you were bad luck. Then we were at the war council and you ran away and I felt bad for you. I heard you got pretty strong, pretty fast because of Jason and when you talked to me you seemed so confident. Like your whole personality changed in just a few days. That's what I don't get. I'm a Hephaestus kid so I'm already not good with people, but I can't get any sort of read on you."

"Well. If you're expecting a answer I can't give you one. I just go with how the day is. I have no idea if tomorrow would be good or bad. I was scared at first to meet you guys. It sure was a lot to take in, but this is my life now. A weapon. A pawn of the gods. I guess I've just accepted it and want to make the best of it."

"When you put it like that-"

"It doesn't mater how I put it! In the end you can put a new coat of paint or different words, but the reality is the same. I'm just a mortal in a world of gods and demigods. But you know. There is one thing I hold dear to my heart. A sort of special rule about the world. Now that I've been dragged into an upcoming war. This rule makes more and more sense. That rule is my life means nothing. I am nothing. My existence means nothing. My life is worthless and I will use this life to live it as best as I possibly can and help others and the world along the way."

"...That's pretty dark."

"This is a dark world. Now weapons." I tell him and start walking to the forges.

When I got there I go to Jake's work table which was covered in oil, grease, and ash and I look around and see my belt hanging in a rack and I put it on. I see my swords and take them and slide them into their sheathes. I pick Predator and Prey off the work table and I put them in the holsters on the back of my belt. I try pulling them out and putting them back in a few times so the feeling becomes natural and I head to dinner where I sat with Jason again and we talked about how our days went. I told him about my new weapons and Jason asks about a million questions about them. I told him how Jake from the Hephaestus cabin made me the weapons because I didn't want Jason to worry about my getting gifts from random gods and he certainly won't know I got Predator and Prey from Artemis. After dinner I decided to turn in early and after a quick shower, I head to bed.

Author's note: I'm so sorry this took a really long time to make. I'm still working on setting up the whole Brandon meets Reyna thing and I refuse to give you anything less than my best. I love you all for your patients, and hope you enjoyed this like any other chapter. I promise next chapter will be even better and I hope this extra long chapter keeps you occupied till then. I hope you have a great day and remember to stay beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

Eyes of Olympus chapter 11

Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you're all doing well. I hope you liked chapter 10 and all my other content and without further ado it's time to start. Enjoy.

(Brandon's point of view as always)

I woke up like any other morning, but this time with no crazy god invaded dream or anything like that. A simple dream of counting sheep. Literally. There was a field, wooden fence and jumping sheep like a game of leap frog played on a loop. I lost count after 1,084.

"What a glorious morning. Can't wait to find out what's going to ruin it." I say to myself and I grab a simple Camp-HalfBlood shirt and khaki shorts and put on my gear except for the gauntlets or I guess they'd be mild armored gloves. Those gloves are surprisingly uncomfortable and I already have my hidden blades.

I walked to the dining pavilion and for once I was the first one there. Probably because I turned in early from the night before. I decided to walk by the beach and watch the sun hover over the horizon. As I watch it I barley see something on the edge of the sun like a tiny black dot, that makes me think it's Apollo, then the dot starts getting bigger, and bigger, till it wasn't a dot any more, but a giant fire ball getting bigger and heading right toward me.

"Well. This is one way to start the morning." I say and I jump into the icy water and try and swim as far as I can and as deep as I can to avoid the fire till I hear a boom from the direction of the beach and I rush back to the surface completely out of breathe, gasping for air.

I swim back to the beach and I see the newly formed glass and I climb out of the beach onto the grassy area above it. some grass burned to a crisp with traces of fire that I quickly stomp out. The fire ball must have been huge. The glass pile was at least the length of a bus from front to back and the whole burned or new glass area, is the equivalent if a bus spin a complete 360 degrees. I guess he doesn't like me which is a real shame. He was one of my favorite gods. Below Hephaestus, but above Hades.

I cup my hands like a megaphone and shout as loud as I can. "Good morning to you to, Apollo!"

I turn around ready to head back to my room and get some new clothes till I see a group of campers staring at me wide eye in their pj's. "That's just how Apollo says good morning." I tell them and I see Percy run up to me wearing a pair of pajama bottoms with Riptide out and more campers following behind him.

"Brandon! Are you okay!? What the Hades happened!?" He shouts and I look at the other campers unphased by what happened.

"Nothing much. Apollo just said good morning via giant fire ball. Guess he's not happy I'm alive. Oh well. Luckily I jumped in the water before I got turn to ash. Brandon one. Apollo zero." I tell him and he looked like I just said that in Spanish.

"You're taking this...awfully well. You could've gotten hurt or even died." He tells me, but I just pat him on the head.

"If I'm going to die, so be it. If I'm going to be hated for just being alive, so be it. If I'm going to be killed just because of what my predecessor did, so be it. There are two quotes I hold very dear to me. "Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names" by John F Kennedy, and Psalm chapter 23, line four: Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil. That last one wasn't a complete quote, but the bible is meant to be interpreted for each person." I tell him with a smile and he much like the other campers look at me completely stunned. I seem to do that a lot.

I start to walk away from them and I look back at the sun which is a little higher above the horizon and I keep smiling till I see another black dot heading right towards me and I shout to Percy. "A little help Percy!" Then he raises a giant wall of water and blocks the fire ball making a giant boom as the fire turns to steam and I walk back to the Big House.

After a quick shower and a new set of clothes I look at my new clock and it was five minutes to eight o clock and I rush to the dining pavilion and sit with Percy this time, so I can thank him for saving me for blocking the second fire ball. I scrap off some pancakes in the brazier and sacrifice them to Apollo half hoping it would spite him and the other half hoping it would get him to stop trying to kill me. Chiron also announced that the beach would be closed off until he can get rid of the giant pile of newly formed glass. I ate my breakfast and before I started archery training with Chiron I saw a stayr with a newspaper and I asked if I could have it. He gave it to me and I sat at the Poseidon table and started reading an article about a New Jersey inmate recaptured after breaking out of prison a week ago. Normally I wouldn't read newspapers, but since I'm stuck at camp I need to keep up with the outside world. I got so absorbed into the paper that I didn't notice Percy taping my shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Percy asks.

"Just the paper. I need to keep up with the outside world." I say not taking my eyes off the paper.

"Well you should probably turn around." He says.

"Is someone and or something behind me?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's Reyna." He says.

"Reyna Reyna or Aphrodite Reyna?"

"Hey there big boy. Why don't you stop looking at the boring newspaper and look at something really worth starting at." I hear in a very sweet voice.

"Never mind." I tell him. I turn around and I see the girl herself. Beautiful face, deeply tan skin, black glossy eyes, black hair tied into a single braid and with a wonderful smile on her face that was breathtaking.

I look down and see the fake Reyna. She's wearing a Camp-HalfBlood shirt and short shorts, so it has to be Aphrodite. I sigh and I roll up my newspaper. I'm tired of this goddess trying to torture me like this. Worst of all she's doing in front of the entire camp. Only one way to deal with this. I hit her on the head with the rolled up newspaper.

"Bad goddess! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!" I yell at her and hitting her on the head with each word.

She stares at me completely stunned. I look at Percy and he looks like all the color drained from his face. He was almost as pale as Nico. I hit her on the head one more time with newspaper for good measure. It didn't really do any damage, but she's been annoying me more than anything.

"You're a goddess Aphrodite! Start acting like it! Go back to Mount Olympus and think about what you've done. When you're ready to have an actual conversation with me and not just messing with me by looking like Reyna, then you can come back. Otherwise get the Hades out of here!" I yell at her putting on a brave face, but scared as hell because I just hit a goddess with a newspaper. She got her senses back and she looked at me furiously and started glowing.

"You mortal scum! After all I've done for you! You treat me as a dog! I'm going to-" she yells but I hit her on the head again and she stopped glowing.

"Bad goddess! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! You're not going to kill anyone today! Go to Mount Olympus and think about what you did now!" I yell at her hitting her on the head with every word again and she starts shaking with anger and walks away.

"This is not the end of this!" She yells and she flashes away.

I start reading my newspaper again and I nearly collapse, but partly regain my composure.

"Goddesses. Am I right?" I jokingly ask Percy and he still looks like he's trying to comprehend what happened. "Yeah I'm right." I say and before I can get back to reading I hear swords drawing and I feel cold metal on the back of my neck.

"How dare you treat our mother that way!" Someone shouts and with a female voice.

I turn around and it was Drew, the former head of the Aphrodite cabin, and her entire group of siblings except for Piper that was a mixed of stun, but I think she's trying to hold in some laughter. I get up but she moved the tip of her sword to my throat and I raise my hands in surrender.

"In my defense. She had it coming." I say and she presses the sword more into my neck, but still not drawing blood and I slide my fingers through the rings on my Hidden Blades ready to fight my way out till a hear a loud laughing and everyone looks at Piper who is laughing like crazy and some of her cabin mates looked confused, and I use that distraction to move Drew's sword away and get a little distance.

"Oh my gods, Brandon! The way you just hit Aphrodite with a newspaper was just hilarious!" She says and in between laughs. One of the boys in the back of the Aphrodite mob starts giggling too. "It was pretty funny" he says and I smile a little.

"Anything to put a smile on your guy's faces. Now we have a whole day of training to do." I say and start walking away leaving some of the laughing campers and other one's stunned.

I'd like to say the news of what happened spread like wildfire at camp, but since just about everyone was at breakfast the only ones that didn't really know where the few stragglers that weren't at breakfast like the Hypnos cabin. Training was good and this time it was Percy who led my sword training, and it went as about as well as with Jason. He showed me this cool disarming technique he used on Luke once and it took a few tries, but I got it in no time. Still can't use both swords together, but I'm damn near unstoppable with one sword. When I did a sparing match with Percy we called it a draw after nearly 20 minutes of no one hitting each other. I knew every move, ever muscle movement he made and he could never touch me, but I tried using his own moves against him and I couldn't land a hit on him either. I should ask someone from the Ares cabin if they use two swords. I really want to master dual-wielding. My skill with fire arms is pretty much at a deadlock. I could say the bullets almost annoyingly always hit their target. Head or chest of those paper targets. Jake said he could try and make it more difficult by having the target moved around and it was the same result. These magic, silver bullets never not hit their target. They're almost too powerful.

"I don't know man. I love these guns. I really do, but how am I supposed to get better, if these always hit their mark." I ask him.

"Try a different gun then. I'll see if we have any pistols in the armory. For now just relax. Maybe try out those blades on your wrist. Learn some stealth skills." He says and walks out of the forge and I just walk around seeing the other Hephaestus kids work.

I saw one kid work on a little statue in the shape of a kid with his left hand held up like he was going to give you a high five and fire shoots from his hand. Not a lot, but enough to scorch any nearby flies that get near it.

"Hey man, think you can make me one that looks like Zeus and shoots lightning?" I ask him and he scratches his head.

"That would be tough, but once I figure out how I'll let you know. Good work on Aphrodite too. Hephaestus cabin really appreciates that after what she did to our dad." He says and I pat him on the shoulder.

"Anytime." I tell him and keep walking around. I see one girl sharpening a sword and making a few swings, and goes back to sharpening it. I saw a guy working on a honest to the gods Harley motorcycle and a girl no more than eight or nine arguing with him to get away from it that I figure was Harley herself.

I started walking to the armory and along the way Chiron shows up carrying a giant piece of beef on his back, that I guess was a whole cow, and a small first aid box

"Ah, Brandon. I'm glad I ran into you. A camper got hurt and I need to bring the first aid-kit and its Peleus feeding time. Can you deliver his meal please?" He asks very fast and I take the giant piece of beef from him and struggle it get a real grip on it and the fact it was heavy as hell, but I can hold it.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." I tell him and make my way to Half-Blood hill while Chiron races off.

It was not the easiest hike across the camp and up a hill with about the weight of a cow on your shoulders, but I got it done. I dropped it off at his feet and then after a quick sniff Peleus was happy to get his food and after scorching it to an almost char state with his fire breath he ate it right up. Peleus really is a giant fire breathing cupcake. He's like a reptilian puppy. I'm just glad Chiron didn't ask me to walk him. Are there even any plastic bags big enough?

Anyway after a little playing of fetch Peleus style with me throwing a stick high in the air and him just getting up and being able to catch it in the air and of course some scratching behind his coppery ears I see some a row of three black SUV's on the bottom of the hill on the other side of the camp. Kinda of a benefit of having a rode next to a hill. You can watch the cars drive by from the top of the hill. I wonder how far you can see from the top Thalia's tree.

The SUV's stopped at the base of the hill and who I saw climbed out froze me in my tracks. Teenagers got out of the van and they were Roman for sure. They wore purple shirts under their golden, and very Roman style armor as in chest plate armor, greaves, the works. I've seen enough tv to know what that type of armor looks like and even from the top of the hill I can see the shine of their golden armor and the one's with fancier looking armor had more gold armor. The one's with the fancier armor started barking orders at the one's with not so nice armor, but I can't hear what they're saying. I guess armor was a symbol to them. The better the armor, the higher the rank. Before I even started imagining what the praetor armor is like, the back door on the middle SUV opened and out came the legendary praetor herself.

I first thought she would be like when Aphrodite showed me Reyna, but something about seeing the real her made her seem a hundred times more beautiful then what Aphrodite tried to replicate. Her long black hair which, I was a little surprised it wasn't in a braid, seemed to flow in the passing breeze, her armor glistened in the sunlight and must have been really clean because the only other thing that shined that bright is the sun, she seemed muscular, but not so much to make guys jealous, but still enough to be scared if I was ever in a fight with, her tan skin was on the money with what Aphrodite tried to copy, but the one thing Aphrodite never got was Reyna's tension. Even from above a large hill I can feel a sort of tension or pressure that made my instincts go nuts of "do not piss off this girl, get as far away from her as possible and hide in a hole". Even when my body is screaming to move, my legs feel a little like jelly and my head feels a little extra hot, but I just sat on the hill and watched her. I just kept watching her and after staring at her I start wondering on why Aphrodite tried to put us together. She was a leader and I'm not. She was brave and that only matched by her power and skill and I'm...me. She was easily a goddess on Earth. As I sat on the hill it kinda made me realize how a god felt. Sitting from above and watching a beautiful mortal girl. I hope to never be a god. Just when I thought I could go talk to her, maybe be the welcoming committee she looked up at the hill, up at me, and there was a sort of shock to her face and she stared racing up the hill and I did the thing any sane man would do if he saw Reyna running to him.

I'm not sure if I ran away from anyone as fast as I did from her. I ran into the Big House and like the first time I ran in there I tried barricading the door with my body, but unlike last time a war council meeting already started which I forgot there was one today and everyone was staring at me and Percy got out Riptide and asked if the camp was attacked.

"No. The camp is fine. The Romans are here. Reyna may have spotted and may be on a man hunt for me." I say to him and I look at Piper.

"Piper. I hate your mom." I tell her and she laughs a little and Percy smiles at me.

"Reyna's here. That's great. Now you can get what Aphrodite weird get you to-" Percy says but didn't finish because I hit him on the head.

"Oh Styx. I forgot. Annabeth, can I hit Percy the next time he says somethings stupid?" I ask her while she's reading Blood of Olympus and she nods.

"Annabeth already told me about your dream, and Jason filled me in on the rest. As much as I hate Aphrodite getting involved with anything, trust me I know, however this isn't something you can just hide away from." He says.

"Clearly you don't know me. I may not have Nico level of hiding from people, but I'm very good at avoiding people. How do you think a lonely idiot like me avoided...just about everything now that I think about it. Maybe I'm better than I thought." I tell him.

"Brandon." He says quietly and with his puppy dog eyes, that I imagine got Annabeth was defeated by more than once, and I slap him.

"No. Don't you dare. You can take your pity and shove it where the sun don't shine. If I talk to her will you stop pitying me? Seriously that's just uncomfortable." I tell him and try to look at anything else and he smirks and just when it seems like it couldn't get any worse there was a knocking at the door.

"Gods dammit." I mutter under my breath and I open the door and unsurprisingly the Romans were there with a pissed looking Reyna and a couple of very threatening looking mechanical grey hounds. One of them looked to be made of silver and the other out of gold, but they both had scary looking ruby eyes right at me and a dozen legion soldiers behind her.

"We need to talk." She says to me in the very "I'm going to torture you until you tell me everything I want to know" kind of way.

"Of course we do. Let's talk. After this meeting, but please come in." I say gritting my teeth and she tells her soldiers to get the temporary camp ready and she comes in and I sit where I normally sit, at one end of the ping pong table, but now I have Reyna looking over my shoulder.

"I was out for a while feeding our pet dragon, so please catch me up, on what I missed." I ask them.

"Well we were thinking of some ideas to get the other approvals." Nico speaks, up which I'm a little surprised.

"I was thinking if I take you to the Underworld and meet my father, maybe we can convince him to get his approval. If that goes well, then Percy would take you to Poseidon and try to convince him. There is a war and if what Zeus said about you and these approvals are true, those are our best and not so dangerous options." He says and that actually sounds like a good plan. Seems simple enough to just ask.

"That...is actually a good idea. Simple, but simple is good. Nice work Nico." I say and look up at Reyna.

"This is the short version. New war. Titans and Giants. According to Zeus, or in your case Jupiter he told me I'm some sort of secret weapon to fight them and win the war for us, but we need Hades and Poseidon to give me the power I need to win the war for them." I tell her.

She gave me a look of her processing what I just said and sighed. It was the type of sigh of half annoyance and the other half exhaustion. "Fine, but for now I'm going need to borrow him." She says like she's a judge making her ruling and she grabbed me by the shirt collar and starts dragging me out of the big house. "Bye guys. I'll see you later." I tell her and she drags me out of the Big House with her mechanical dogs following us.

"I ship them." Annabeth says still not looking up from her book and some of the campers just look at each other or at Percy.

Author's note: it's been a long time coming and its here. Don't worry guys if this seems a little boring. Things are going to escalate very quickly. Have a nice day. And remember to stay beautiful.


End file.
